Harapan
by Maou Lucifer
Summary: Ciptaan Tuhan Yang Menakjubkan Semuanya Telah Kehilangan Akal Sehat!Kepunahan Manusia Hampir Di Depan Mata!Kini Harapan Terakhir Umat Manusia Telah Datang!Dia Adalah Utusan Tuhan Dan Juga Dia Shinobi!Akankah Dia Mampu!Dan Juga Apa Dia Akan Menemukan Kebahagiannya Di Dunia Barunya Setelah Dia Mati Di Dunia Asalnya!GodLike Naruto!No Naruto Baka!Mainstream!Typo!Abal"!Gaje!Ga Nyambung!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:Ciptaan Tuhan Yang Menakjubkan Semuanya Telah Kehilangan Akal Sehat!Kepunahan Manusia Hampir Di Depan Mata!Kini Harapan Terakhir Umat Manusia Telah Ada!Dia Adalah Utusan Tuhan Dan Juga Dia Shinobi!Akankah Dia Mampu?!Dan Juga Apa Dia Akan Menemukan Kebahagiannya Di Dunia Barunya Setelah Dia Mati Di Dunia Asalnya!GodLike Naruto!No Naruto Baka!Mainstream!Typo!Abal"!Gaje!Ga Nyambung!Romace!OOC!**

**Disclaimer:Hak Pemilik Karakter Bukan Milik Saya**

**Warning:Typo!Gaje!Ga Nyambung!Mainstream!Romace!OOC!Abal"!**

**Ini Dia Fic Baru Saya Di Sini Hanya Awal Dan Maaf Kalau Tidak Seru Dan Jelek Lalu Untuk FIC Ku Yang Lain Kayak Absolute Destruction Of Naruto Itu Saya Takut Tidak Bisa Di Baca Oleh Pegguna HP Karena Wordnya Kecil Cuman 35.764 Nanti Saya Mau Tambah Tapi Mikir Dulu Dan FIC Kebencian Saya Usahakan Update Minggu Depan Kalau Tidak Sibuk Sekolah Biasa Lah Pelajar Dan Saya Ngetik FIC Ini Jam 9 Lewatan Kalau Ga Salah Jadi Saya Tidak Memperhatikan/Mengoreksi Ulang Mohon Maaf Kalau Ada Kesalahan Dan Anda Bisa Memberikan Saya Saran Atau Kritikan Beserta Flame Dan Saya Minta Maaf Kalau Telat Update**

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang dulunya di penuhi oleh pepohonan yang amat sangat banyak tetapi kini telah berubah menjadi lautan mayat dan darah yang berceceran di mana mana mengapa banyak mayat yang tergeletak dan darah yang membuat kita harus menutup hidung karena di situ sedang terjadi perang terdasyat yang pernah ada di dunia Shinobi perang yang melibatkan seluruh Shinobi atau bisa di sebut Aliansi Shinobi perang yang di sebut perang dunia ninja ke-4 melawan Duo Great Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Madara sang Dewa Shinobi setelah Hashirama Senju dan Uchiha Obito Murid Dari Uchiha Madara sang Dewa Shinobi kedua setelah Hashirama senju mereka membangkitkan **Juubi No Ookami** sang ekor sepuluh untuk mengendalikan bulan yang akan membuat genjutsu terkuat yang tercatat dalam Nisan Uchiha yang di tinggalkan oleh Rikudo Sennin orang yang membuat ajaran Ninshu tetapi kini telah berubah menjadi Ninja genjutsu terkuat itu di sebut **Tsuki No Me(Mata Bulan)** genjutsu yang bermaksud untuk menarik seluruh orang ke dalam genjutsu mata dengan memproyeksikan mata ke bulan dan bulan yang akan menjadi perantara genjutsu itu atau bisa juga di katakan mata kedua yang di gunakan oleh orang yang akan menggunakan genjutsu **Tsuki No Me(Mata Bulan)** sementara ada dua orang yang melawan mereka berdua dan Aliansi Shinobi mereka semua kehabisan cakra dan harapan seluruh dunia Shinobi ada di pundak dua orang pemuda yang sedang bekerja sama mengalahkan Duo Great Uchiha mereka berdua adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke awalnya mereka mati dan hal itu membuat Aliansi putus asa karena harapan mereka berdua mati Uzumaki Naruto mati karena Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya di keluarkan paksa dari dalam tubuhnya dan di serap oleh patung Gedo Mazou cangkang terluar dari Juubi No Ookami sementara Uchiha Sasuke mati karena di tusuk jantungnya oleh Uchiha Madara memakai katana milik Sasuke sendiri tetapi entah mengapa mereka berdua hidup kembali dan sekarang mereka sedang ada di hadapan Uchiha Madara yang telah menjadi Rikudo Sennin Kedua karena kini sekarang dia menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi No Ookami dan murid dari Uchiha Madara yaitu Uchiha Obito.

"Kalian tidak mungkin menang melawan Dewa walaupun kalian medapatkan Senjutsu Rikudo atau pun Ultimate Rinnegan milik Rikudo"ucap pria yang memakai jubah kerah tinggi dengan aksara Tomoe yang berada di jubah itu dan ada Gudou Dama di belakang punggungnya dia adalah Uchiha Madara.

"Lebih baik kalian menyerah dan bergabung bersama kami tidak apa dengan yang kalian lakukan pada kami tadi anggap saja itu hanya angin berlalu"ucap pria yang di sebela Uchiha Madara dia adalah Jinchuriki Juubi No Ookami sebelum Uchiha Madara lalu Juubi No Ookami yang ada di dalam tubuhnya di tarik paksa keluar dan menyebabkannya sekarang tapi untung saja dia mempunya Sharingan dan Rinnegan dua Doujutsu Terkuat jadi dia tidak mati hanya karena Juubi di tarik paksa keluar oleh musuhnya yang ada di depannya yang tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Sasuke yang menggabungkan mode Bijuu ekor Sembilan atau mode Bijuu Kyubi dan Susano'o setengah sempurna.

"Tidak akan kami akan mengalahkan kalian berdua walaupun nyawa taruhannya"teriak pemuda berambut pirang yang tubuhnya di lapisi oleh Senjutsu Rikudo Sennin jinchuriki dari 9 Bijuu yang di berikan oleh Rikudo Sennin dan ada Gudou Dama di belakang punggungnya dan dia juga memegang tongkat yang ujungnya berbeda beda yang satu di hiasi seperti besi yang berbentuk gelang dan yang satu lagi tidak di hiasi apa apa berbeda dengan yang di hiasi yang mempunya bentuk sempurna tetapi yang ini mempunya lingkarang seperti bulan sabit dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan yang ada di sebelahnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar kami akan mengalahkan kalian berdua walaupun nyawa taruhannya"ucap pemuda berambut raven yang ada di sebelah Uzumaki Naruto dia mempunya mata yang berbeda beda mata kiri adalah Ultimate Rinnegan sementara mata kanan Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan"Naruto kau masih ingat apa yang di katakan Rikudo Sennin kepada kita?"tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja"ucap Naruto membalas pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan lalu dia teringat akan pertemuan nya dengan Rikudo Sennin.

**Flashback Potongan Pertemuan Naruto,Sasuke,Dan Rikudo Sennin**

Di tempat yang entah dimana di sana hanya ada air dan keheningan dan terlihat tiga orang yang sedang berbicara dua orang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut berbeda beda yang satu pirang dan yang satu raven mereka berdua sedang berada di hadapan pria tua yang sedang mengambang dengan bersiala di udara entah bagaimana caranya melakukan hal tersebut dan di belakang punggungnya ada Gudou Dama dan dia memegang tongkat yang ujungnya berbeda beda yang satu di hiasi seperti besi yang berbentuk gelang dan yang satu lagi tidak di hiasi apa apa berbeda dengan yang di hiasi yang mempunya bentuk sempurna tetapi yang ini mempunya lingkarang seperti bulan sabit.

"Cara untuk mengalahkannya adalah dengan menggabungkan dua kekuatan tetapi taruhannya sangat besar"ucap pria tua itu memberi penjelasan.

"Memang apa taruhannya?"ucap pemuda pirang kebingungan sama halnya juga pemuda raven itu juga kebingungan dengan taruhannya dalam menggunakan jurus untuk mengalahkan musuhnya.

"Nyawa kalian yang akan menjadi taruhannya"jawab pria tua itu singkat tetapi jawaban itu membuat dua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kaget terbelalak bagaimana tidak taruhannya nyawa mereka.

"B-Beneran?"ucap pemuda pirang kaget karena dia takut mati dan belum merasakan yang namanya kebahagian.

"Yap"pria tua itu singkat.

"Sudahlah Naruto ini juga untuk banyak orang walaupun nyawa kita taruhannya lebih baik kita lakukan saja"ucap pemuda raven menenangkan pemuda pirang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Dengan helaan nafas pemuda pirang itu berkata"Hah,jika kau bilang begitu Sasuke kalau begitu baiklah"ucap Naruto pasrah dan menyebutkan nama pemuda raven yang ada di sebelahnya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Bagus dan satu lagi Naruto kemari sebentar"ucap pria tua kepada Naruto untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Rikudo Sennin"ucap Naruto malas walaupun dia berjalan ke arah pria tua yang di ketahui Rikudo Sennin dan sekarang dia hadapan Rikudo Sennin.

"Aku akan memberikan sesuatu"ucap Rikudo Sennin lalu dia meletakan tangannya di perut Naruto dan hal itu membuat Naruto geli.

"Geli kenapa kau memegang perutku?"tanya Naruto kegelian.

"**Saatnya Anak Yang Di Ramalkan Bangkit 'Babonso Sojo(Penciptaan Segala Hal)'"**ucap Rikudo mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui Naruto dan Sasuke lalu tiba tiba saja tubuh Naruto bersinar terang dan….

"Uwoooh apa ini"ucap Naruto kegirangan dan dia juga merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar masuk kedalam tubuhnya lalu tubuhnya berhenti bersinar dan Rikudo pun melepaskan tangannya dari perut Naruto.

"Aku menggunakan jurus terlarang yang dulu di gunakan oleh _**Kami-sama**_ untuk menciptakan dunia ini tetapi aku menggunakannya untuk memanggil separuh cakra sembilan bijuu yang sekarang sudah ada di Juubi dan memindahkannya kepadamu"ucap Rikudo mejelaskan apa yang tadi dia gunakan dan hal itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sangat terkejut.

"B-Bagaimana bisa"ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Tentu saja,dan Naruto ambil ini"ucap Rikudo melempar tongkatnya ke arah Naruto dan Naruto pun menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Kenapa?"tanya Naruto kebingungan karena Rikudo memberi tongkatnya.

"Sudahlah ambil saja lagi pula aku bisa membuatnya lagi dan Naruto segera lah pergi ke alam bawah sadarmu mereka menunggumu!"ucap Rikudo kepada Naruto lalu Naruto pun segera ke alam bawah sadarnya tentu saja dengan bersila di sebelah Sasuke.

"Dan untuk Sasuke kemarilah"ucap Rikudo memberi perintah ke Sasuke untuk ke dekatnya.

"Hn"balas Sasuke singkat lalu dia berjalan ke arah Rikudo dan kini dia ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberikan sesuatu"ucap Rikudo lalu dia mengarahkan tangannya ke muka Sasuke lebih tepatnya menutupi mata dan hal itu membuat Sasuke bingung.

"**Kebangkitan Mata Legenda Telah Tiba 'Babonso Sojo(Penciptaan Segala Hal)'"**ucap Rikudo mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Sasuke mengerti dan tiba tiba saja tubuh Sasuke bersinar.

"A-Apa ini"ucap Sasuke terkejut dan bingung dan perlahan tubuh Sasuke tidak bersinar lagi dan Rikudo menarik tangannya dari muka Sasuke.

"Aku telah membangkitkan mata mu Fumetsu Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan dan aku juga telah memberikan mata Ultimate Rinnegan"ucap Rikudo memberi penjelasan kepada Sasuke.

"Fumetsu Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan?Ultimate Rinnegan?"ucap Sasuke bingung dengan nama matanya dan dia juga merasa matanya ada yang berbeda.

"Fumetsu Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan adalah tahap terakhir dari Sharingan dan hanya Anaku yang sudah mencapainya walaupun Aku,Kakaku,dan Ibuku bisa menggunakannya tetapi Anaku lah yang pertama mencapainya dan Ultimate Rinnegan adalah tahap terakhir dari Rinnegan dan hanya Aku,Ibuku,Kakaku dan Juubi yang bisa menggunakannya dan keistimewaan mata itu adalah cakra mu tak terbatas tetapi walaupun cakra mu tak terbatas pasti stamina tubuhmu akan terkuras habis tetapi itu juga kalau kau mengaktifkan mata mu itu"ucap Rikudo memberi penjelasan kepada Sasuke tentang mata Sasuke.

"Begitu pantas saja mata ku berbeda beda tapi kenapa berbeda beda satu Rinnegan dan satu lagi Sharingan?"tanya Sasuke kepada Rikudo.

"Tadi saat aku memberikannya mata itu bangkit berasamaan jadi berbeda beda tetapi kau bisa merubahnya kembali jika kau mau jika kau ingin menggunakan Sharingan hentikan aliran Cakra mata Rinnegan mu lalu ubah menjadi cakra Sharingan mu sebaliknya dengan Rinnegan"ucap Rikudo memberi penjelasan.

"Begitu baiklah lebih baik kugunakan saja dua duanya"ucap Sasuke mengerti.

"Terserah kau dan kita tinggal menunggu Naruto"ucap Rikudo.

**Sementara Di Alam Bawa Sadar Naruto**

Di sebuah tempat yang tiada batas di sana terlihat beberapa monster yang sedang mengelilingi sesuatu mereka semua adalah sembilan Bijuu dan jika di lihat lebih jelas para Bijuu mengelilingi seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Naruto apa kau akan benar benar melakukan apa yang Rikudo-jiji katakana?"tanya Bijuu berbulu orange berekor sembilan Bijuu terkuat setelah Juubi dan menyebutkan nama pemuda pirang yang ada di tengah yang bernama Naruto.

"Tentu saja Kurama apa kalian tidak mau mati kalau kalian tidak mau aku akan mengeluarkan kalian karena aku tidak membuat kalian sedih karena ku"ucap Naruto bijak dan hal itu membuat Kurama tertegun.

'Dia telah berubah'pikir dan batin Kurama sang Kyubi.

"Aku terserah kau saja Naruto"jawab Bijuu berekor empat atau bisa di sebut Son Goku No Yonbi.

"Aku juga Naruto"jawab Bijuu berekor satu atau bisa di sebut Shukaku No Ichibi.

"Aku akan selalu mengikutimu Naruto"ucap Bijuu berekor delapan atau bisa di sebut Gyuki No Hachibi.

"Aku mengikuti mu selalu"ucap Bijuu berekor dua atau bisa di sebut Matatabi No Nibi.

"Keinginan mu akan selalu ku ikuti"ucap Bijuu berekor tujuh atau bisa di sebut Chomei No Nanabi.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan membantumu"ucap Bijuu berekor enam atau bisa di sebut Saiken No Rokubi.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu"ucap Bijuu berekor tiga atau bisa di sebut Isobu No Sanbi.

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar"ucap Bijuu berekor lima atau bisa di sebut Kokou No Gobi

Sementara satu bijuu lagi dengan helaan nafas dia berkata"Hah,terserah kau saja lah Naruto"ucap bijuu berekor sembilan atau bisa di sebut Kurama No Kyubi sementara Naruto terharu.

"Hiks kalian sangat baik hiks akau akan melakukannya dengan baik walaupun nyawaku taruhannya"ucap Naruto terharu karena mereka semua menngangapnya.

"Kalau begitu kau kembali lah kami akan selalu membatumu"ucap Matatabi kepada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu"ucap Naruto dan lalu dia memejamkan matanya dan tiba tiba Naruto menghilang dari situ sementara para Bijuu.

"Kita harus mempercayainya karena Rikudo-jiji juga mempercayainya karena dia anak yang di ramalkan"ucap Kurama kepada Bijuu yang lain.

"Kau benar Kurama"sahut para Bijuu lainnya.

**Ke Dunia Nyata**

Rikudo yang melihat Naruto sudah membuka matanya berkata.

"Bagaimana Naruto?"tanya Rikudo kepada Naruto.

"Mereka tidak apa apa"jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kalian kembali ke tubuh kalian masing masing dan Naruto segel lah Juubi di dalam tubuhmu karena kau Jinchuriki kesembilan Bijuu"ucap Rikudo memberi tahu.

"Baiklah"ucap Naruto membalas karena dia berpikir jika Juubi di bawa mati olehnya dunianya akan damai.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah"ucap Rikudo lalu tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke bersinar dan akhirnya mereka meghilang.

**Flashback End**

"Tentu saja"ucap Naruto membalas pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan lalu dia teringat akan pertemuan nya dengan Rikudo Sennin.

"Bagaimana mau melakukannya sekarang"ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Yosh kalau begitu ayo"ucap Naruto bersemangat lalu dia membatin'Kalian siap'batin Naruto ke sembilan Bijuu dan dapat di dengan oleh sembilan Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

'Kami siap Naruto'jawab sembilan Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya itu dan hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu maju"ucap Sasuke memberi aba aba.

"Yosh"balas Naruto

Sementara Madara dan Obito bingung.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan"ucap Madara.

"Sudahlah biarkan lagi pula mereka lemah"ucap Obito menghina.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang tadi berlari ke arah Madara dan Obito kini mereka berpencar ke dua arah yang berlawanan Naruto di kanan Sasuke di kiri dan hal itu membuat Madara dan Obito kebingungan.

Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti mereka saling berhadapan dengan Madara dan Obito Naruto berada di sebalah Madara Sasuke di sebelah Obito jarak mereka berjauhan tapi yang pasti Madara dan Obito berada di tengah antara Naruto dan Sasuke Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menganguk lalu dia membuat Handseal rumit begitu juga dengan Sasuke mereka berdua membuat Handseal secara bersamaan dan hal itu membuat Madara dan Obito bingung.

"Apa yang mereka coba lakukan"bingung Madara.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah selesai membuat Handsealnya lalu menghentakan tangannya ke tanah dan mucul sebuah kubah yang melingkupi mereka dan hal itu membuat Aliansi Shinobi bingung.

**Di Tempat Para Aliansi**

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya para Shinobi.

"Apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke di sana"bingung pria berambut perak bermasker.

Sementara teman teman Naruto dan Sasuke mereka kebingungan.

**Kita Kembali Ke Tempat Naruto Dan Sasuke**

Kubah yang melingkupi mereka berwarna orange dengan sebuah lingkaran besar di dalamnya yang mengekang pergerakan Madara dan Obito dan lingkarang yang mengelilingin Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tubuhku tidak bisa di gerakan apa ini yang ada di bawah kaki kita"tanya Madara bingung karena dia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Sial"ucap Obito yang tidak bisa mengerakan tubuhnya.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke kembali saling berpandangan dan saling menganguk dan mereka berkata.

"**Kami No Fuin:** **Seimei In'Yan No Futatsu No Keiro(Teknik Penyegelan Tuhan:Dua Jalur Kehidupan Ying Yang)"**ucap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan lalu lingkaran yang mengelilingi mereka bersinar sangat terang sama halnya juga lingkaran yang mengelilingi Madara dan Obito pun bercahaya dan cahaya itu dapat terlihat sampai dari luar kubah yang tadi Naruto dan Sasuke buat.

**Di Tempat Para Aliansi Shinobi**

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam kubah kekai itu"ucap bingung para Aliansi Shinobi.

"Sepertinya ada hal buruk yang terjadi"ucap pria memakai baju perang berwarna merah dan berambut hitam panjang dan dia adalah Dewa Shinobi orang yang mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dia adalah Hashirama Senju.

"Kau benar Anii-chan"sahut pria yang memakai baju perang berwarna biru berambut putih dia adalah adik dari Hashirama Senju sang Dewa Shinobi yaitu Tobirama Senju.

'Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?'pikir pria berambut pirang dia adalah Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.

**Kita Kembali Ke Kubah**

Setelah cahaya meredup kini terlihat tubuh Madara dan Obito menghilang entah kemana dan di sana terlihat Monster yang sangat besar bermata satu ya dia adalah Juubi No Ookami sementara dua orang sedang tergeletak tetapi perlahan tubuh dua orang pemuda yang tergeletak itu bergerak dan akhirnya mereka berjongkok kesakitan.

"Ugh ini efek jurus tadi tubuhku hancur dari dalam"ucap pemuda raven kesakitan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke"Dan cakraku terasa habis padahal Rinnegan ini memberi ke istimewaan cakra tak terbatas tapi rasanya cakra ku terasa habis"ucapnya bingung dengan cakranya begitu juga keadaan Naruto.

"Argh,ini efek jurus tadi benar benar menyakitkan padahal aku sudah menggunakan senjutsu Rikudo sial sakit sekali"ucap Naruto kesakitan karena menggunakan jurus tadi'Oi apa kalian juga terkena efeknya?'batin Naruto.

'Tidak kami tidak terkena efek yang kau rasakan hanya saja cakra kami habis dan masalahnya Juubi sudah terbebas'ucap Kurama dari dalam diri Naruto dan hal itu membuat Naruto kaget lalu dia melihat ke tempat Madara dan Obito tadi dan kini dia sangat terkejut karena Juubi sudah ada.

"Sial aku tidak punya cakra yang cukup untuk melakukan Rikudo No Fuin"rutuk Naruto.

'Naruto kami akan mengumpulkan cakra agar kau bisa menggunakan Rikudo No Fuin'ucap Kuram dari dalam tubuh Naruto dan Bijuu yang lain menganguk.

"Kalau begitu lakukan aku tidak punya banyak waktu sampai aku mati"ucap Naruto kepada Kurama lalu Bijuu mengumpulkan cakra sementara para Aliansi kini sudah berada di dekat kubah itu.

"I-Itu Juubi dia bebas dan kemana Madara dan Obito"ucap pria bermasker berambut perak yang bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Lihat itu Naruto dan Sasuke kesakitan"ucap para Shinobi Aliansi.

"Narutoooooooo!"teriak wanita berambut pink dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Mereka berdua kenapa?"tanya besar para Shinobi Aliansi.

"Naruto"kaget Yondaime Hokage atau Namikaze Mintao.

**Kembali Kedalam Kubah**

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke juga melihat ke arah Naruto dan mereka saling menganguk sementara Juubi dia yang diam kini mulai menyerang dengan ekornya dan tangannya.

'Sial'pikir Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat itu segera mengaktifkan Susano'o sempurnanya menyebabkan matanya berdarah stamina sudah terkuras dan tubuh yang di paksakan tetapi karena dia akan mati dia akan memaksakan tubuhnya sampai batas maksimal dan menahan serangan itu dan Naruto yang melihat itu merasa lega.

'bagaimana?'batin Naruto.

'Sebentar lagi'jawab para Bijuu.

"Naruto biar aku yang tahan kau bersiap untuk menggunakan Rikudo No Fuin"teriak Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Sebentar aku sedang mengumpulkan cakra untuk menggunakannya"teriak Naruto membalas.

"Kalau begitu aku mengulur waktu"teriak Sasuke.

**Sementara Di Tempat Aliansi Shinobi**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"tanya para Shinobi.

"Kemana Madara?"tanya Hashirama karena dia tidak melihat temannya itu.

"Mungkin dia telah mati Anii-chan"balas Tobirama.

Sementara para klan Hyuga mereka kaget.

"T-Tidak mungkin mereka ini benar benar tidak mungkin"ucap para klan Hyuga yang sedang memakai Byakugan.

"Ada apa memang?"tanya Shinobi lainnya yang mendengar itu.

"Cakra mereka sangat berantakan dan tubuh mereka hancur dan tidak dapat di pungkiri jantung mereka telah berhenti mereka sudah mati"ucap nya dengan takut.

"M-Maksudmu?"ucap Shinobi kaget.

"Mereka berdua sudah mati dan hidup tanpa jantung yang berdetak tetapi cakra mereka besar tetapi berantakan dan seluruh bagian tubuh mereka hancur berantakan"ucap nya menjelaskan dan hal itu membuat para Alianshi Shinobi terkejut bukan main bagaimana tidak dua pemuda yang ada di dalam sana hidup tanpa jantung yang berdetak itu benar benar mustahil.

"M-Mustahil bagaimana bisa?!"ucap yang lain.

"Itu kenyataan mereka sudah mati tapi entah mengapa mereka hidup"ucap Shinobi kalan Hyuga.

Kini para Aliansi Shinobi sedang ricuh.

**Sementara Di Tempat Naruto dan Sasuke**

Terlihat Sasuke terdesak lalu dia mundur dan tiba tiba saja Susano'o nya menghilang

"Argh sial benar benar sakit"ucap Sasuke kesakitan sementara Naruto yang melihat itu berteriak.

"Sasuke kau tidak apa apa?"tanya Naruto khawatir.

'Naruto sudah selesai segera lakukan Rikudo No Fuin'ucap para Bijuu.

"Baiklah ayo kita akhiri pertempuran final ini"ucap Naruto beridir walaupun merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat sakit dan dia mengaktifkan mode Rikudo nya.

"Sasuke ayo kita akhiri semua ini"ucap Naruto berteriak.

Dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu"Arghh aku tidak akan kalah hanya dengan ini"ucap Sasuke sembari berdiri"Ayo kita akhiri Naruto"ucap Sasuke berteriak dan dia melihat ke Naruto dan mereka saling menganguk dan akhirnya mereka berdua berlalu ke arah Juubi dan Juubi yang melihat itu menyerang mereka menggunakan ekornya dan Sasuke yang melihat itu mengatifkan Susano'o sempurnanya dan menahan serangan itu dan Naruto dia kini berada tepat di hadapan Juubi.

"Naruto lakukan cepat aku sudah tidak kuat lagi"ucap Sasuke kesakitan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai"ucapnya lalu dia membuat Handseal yang panjang'Kalian siap?'batin Naruto.

'Ya'jawab para Bijuu.

"**Rikudo No Fuinjutsu:Sealing Technique The Holly(Teknik Penyegelan Rikudo:Teknik Segel Cahaya)**"ucap Naruto sembari menghentakan tangannya ke tanah dan muncul cahaya emas di tanah tempat Juubi berpijak.

**Sementara Di Tempat Aliansi Shinobi**

"A-Apa itu?"ucap mereka kebingungan dengan cahaya emas yang ada di dalam kubah.

**Kembali Kedalam Kubah**

Perlahan Juubi menghilang masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto dan akhirnya Juubi benar benar menghilang dan kubah juga menghilang lalu Naruto tergeletak Sasuke pun tergeletak tentunya setelah Susano'nya menghilangsementara para Shinobi yang melihat Juubi telah menghilang dan juga Madara dan Obito menghilang mereka berteriak bersorak atas kemenangan mereka dan melupakan satu hal.

Sementara para Shinobi yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke tergeletak berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sasuke apa kau masih bisa menggunakan satu jurus lagi?"tanya Naruto ke Sasuke yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Jurus apa itu?"tanya Sasuke.

"Rine Tensei No Jutsu hidupkan seluruh Shinobi yang mati dalam perang ini"ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah karena aku akan mati aku akan membayar apa yang dulu aku perbuat"ucap Sasuke tersenyum kecut lalu dia membangkitkan Rinnegan di dua matanya dan mulai membuat Handseal.

"**Gedo Rine Tensei No Jutsu**"ucap Sasuke menyebutkan nama jurusnya lalu tiba tiba saja muncul moster dari dalam tanah di dekat mereka berdua dan membuka mulutnya lebar lebar dan keluar cahaya berwarna hijau dari dalam mulutnya monster itu adalah raja neraka sementara parai Shinobi yang melihat itu berhenti.

"Jurus apa itu?"ucap mereka yang tidak tahu sementara para Shinobi jurus itu.

"Itu…"ucap mereka yang tahu dan setelah cahaya menyebar dan menempel pada tubuh Shinobi yang tidak bernyawa tiba tiba saja mereka di kagetkan dengan hidupnya kembali para Shinobi yang telah mati.

"T-Tidak mungkin"ucap mereka tidak percaya.

**Sementara Sasuke Dan Naruto **

"Sepertinya sudah selesai"ucap Sasuke.

"Naruto/Sasuke sampai berjumpa lagi di alam sana"ucap Mereka bersamaan dan mereka menutup mata mereka bersamaan dan tiba tiba saja tubuh berdua mereka bersinar sementara para Shinobi.

"Lihat itu"ucap mereka semua yang melihat tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke bersinar.

Perlahan Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi partike cahaya yang sangat banyak banyak dan mulai terbang ke langit tetapi sebuah suara muncul di telinga para Shinobi.

"**JAGALAH KEDAMAIAN YANG TELAH KAMI PERJUANGKAN JANGAN SALING MEMBUNUH DAN TIDAK BOLEH ADA PERSELIHAN DAN PEPERANGAN"ucap suara yang tidak asing di telinga para Shinobi suara itu adalah Suara Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke Pahlawan dunia Shinobi yang kin telah meninggalkan dunia mereka untuk selama lamanya.**

Kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke membuat seluruh Shinobi bersedih dan seluruh Shinobi mengenang jasa pahlawan mereka dengan membangun Monumen Patung Besar dua patung remaja di tempat mereka berdua mati dan sering di adakan festival pengenangan jasa mereka berdua dan perang itu perang terbesar yang mereka pernah lalui dan juga mereka sangat menghormati dua orang remaja yang berkorban untuk seluruh dunia elemental shinobi dan cerita tentang perang terbesar itu di ceritakan turun temurun karena itu bentuk hormat mereka dengan tidak melupakan dua pahlawan dunia Shinobi.

**END**

Sementara di sebuah tempat padang rumput terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang tidur di tempat itu lalu perlahan matanya terbuka.

"Engh ini dimana bukannya aku sudah mati"ucapnya entah kepada siapa lalu dia berdiri tapi tiba tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundaknya dan Naruto langsung berbalik hendak menyerang tapi di hentikan karena orang yang menepuknya adalah temannya.

"Sasuke bagaiamana bisa kau di sini?"tanya pemuda pirang bingung.

"Tentu saja bisa Naruto dan Naruto ikuti aku kemari"ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto dan Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke.

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Kini mereka sedang berada di hadapan sebuah gerbang Raksasa.

"Nah Naruto aku akan pergi ke sana"ucap Sasuke memberitahu.

"Tempat apa itu?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu adalah tempat para orang mati"ucap Sasuke memberi penjelasan.

"Berarti kita akan pergi ke sana bersama sama?"tanya Naruto.

"Tidak hanya aku saja yang akan ke sana"ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa bukannya aku juga orang mati sepertimu?"tanya Naruto kenapa dia tidak bisa kesana.

"Karena kau belum saatnya ke sana"ucap Sasuke memberi penjelasan.

"Kenapa?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Karena sesuatu dan satu lagi lakukan yang terbaik dengan mata ku!"perintah Sasuke lalu Sasuke berkata"Sampai jumpa lagi"ucap Sasuke lalu dia pergi meninggalkan tempat dan masuk ke gerbang raksasa sembari tersenyum.

"Sasukeeee"teriak Naruto lalu dia kembali berkata"Apa maksudnya?"teriak pemuda itu tetapi Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam gerbang raksasa itu dan tiba tiba saja tempat Naruto menjadi gelap.

"Dimana lagi ini?"bingung Naruto tapi tiba tiba saja datang sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan sampai sampai tempat itu menjadi sangat terang.

"**Uzumaki Naruto"ucap cahaya itu.**

"Ya itu aku…Etto anda siapa ya?"tanya Naruto kebingungan karena cahaya yang di depannya mengetahui namanya.

"**Aku Penciptamu Dan Kalian Sering Memanggil Nama **_**Kami**_**"ucap cahaya itu memberi tahu tentang dirinya.**

"_Kami-sama_"ucap Naruto hormat dan dia bersujud karena yang ada di depannya adalah _Tuhan._

"**Berdiri lah tidak usah seperti itu"ucap **_**Kami**_** kepada Naruto untuk menyuruhnya berdiri.**

"Ha'I _Kami-sama_"ucap Naruto sembari berdiri.

"**Uzumaki Naruto Aku Memanggil Mu Kemari Karena Ada Beberapa Hal Yang Ingin Kusampaikan Padamu"ucap **_**Kami**_** kepada Naruto.**

"Apa itu _Kami-sama"_tanya Naruto.

"**Karena Kau Sudah Mendamaikan Dunia Mu Aku Akan Memberi Mu Kesempatan Hidup Lagi Di Dunia Yang Akan Kau Tinggali Saat Kau Hidup Kembali Agar Kau Merasakan Apa Itu Kebahagiaan Apa Kau Mau?"tanya **_**Kami**_** sementara Naruto yang mendengar kebahagiaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan saat di dunia Shinobi dan dia akan mendapatkannya jika dia menerima tawaran **_**Kami**_**.**

"Aku mau"balas Naruto.

"**Tetapi Aku Juga Mempunyai Tugas Untukmu Karena Hanya Kau Yang Bisa"ucap **_**Kami**_** kepada Naruto.**

"Apa itu?"tanya Naruto.

"**Tugas Untuk Menyelamatkan Umat Manusia Dari Kepunahan Karena Di Dunia Yang Akan Kau Tinggali Terdapat Ciptaan Ku Yang Awalnya Untuk Hidup Menjaga Manusia Tetapi Mahluk Ciptaan Ku Itu Malah Sebaliknya Mereka Menyerang Manusia Dan Merubah Manusia Menjadi Seperti Mereka"ucap **_**Kami**_** memberi penjelasan.**

"Berarti Seperti Perdamaian Kah?"ucap Naruto menebak.

"**Kau Benar Dan Aku Ingin Kau Yang Menciptakannya Anggap Saja Usaha Untuk Mencapai Kebahagiaan Dan Juga Kau Belum Merasakan Apa Itu Kedamaian Karena Saat Kau Menciptakan Perdamaian Di Dunia Shinobi Kau Harus Mati Karena Menggunakan Kekuatan Ku Yang Di Berikan Oleh Rikudo Kepada Mu Dan Teman Mu"ucap **_**Kami**_** kepada Naruto.**

Dengan helaan nafas Naruto berkata"Hah,baklah akan ku terima tugas itu"ucap Naruto.

"**Tetapi Kau Tidak Akan Sendirian"ucap **_**Kami**_**.**

"Maksudnya berdua siapa satu lagi"ucap Naruto bertanya.

"**Dia Yang Akan Menjadi Partner Mu Dalam Membasmi Mahluk Ciptaan Ku Atau Di Sebut Gastrea"ucap **_**Kami**_** kepada Naruto.**

"Jadi siapa orangnya?"ucap Naruto bertanya.

"**Baiklah"ucap **_**Kami**_** lalu tiba tiba saja datang cahaya yang membentuk tubuh kecil dan saat sinar sudah meredup terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut biru berpakaian seperti kelinci tetapi bajunya warna hijau dan memegang boneka atau lebih tepatnya tangganya di masukan ke boneka kelinci itu.**

Dan saat anak perempuan itu membuka mata"Kami-sama"ucapnya hormat.

"**Bangunlah Yoshino"ucap **_**Kami**_.

"Ada Apa Anda Memanggil Saya"ucap anak perempuan itu yang bernama Yoshino.

"**Aku Kau Menjadi Partnernya"ucap **_**Kami**_**.**

"Baiklah Kami-sama"ucap Yoshino membalas.

"**Dan Sekarang Naruto Aku Akan Memberikan Apa Yang Teman Mu Titipkan Rikudo Berserta Apa Yang Ayah Mu Titipkan"ucap **_**Kami**_** dan hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut.**

"Tou-san dan Teman Ku"ucap Naruto bingung.

"**Teman Uchiha Sasuke Menitip Kan Mata Sharingan Dan Rinnegannya Serta Pedang Kusanagi Miliknya Kepada Ku Untuk Memberikannya Padamu Dan Tou-san Mu Menitipkan Jurusnya Kepada Ku Untuk Memberikannya Padamu Dan Dia Berkata 'Jangan Menyusul Kami Dulu Dan Lakukan Lah Hal Yang Terbaik Naruto Kaa-san Dan Tou-san Percaya Padamu'itulah apa kata ayahmu Rikudo Menitipkan Ingatannya Beserta kekuatannya"ucap **_**Kami**_** memberi tahu.**

Naruto yang mendengar itu dia menjadi terharu"Aku akan melakukannya dengan sempurna"ucap Naruto semangat dia teringat dengan perkataan Sasuke.

**Flashback Perkataan Sasuke**

"Karena sesuatu dan satu lagi lakukan yang terbaik dengan mata ku!"perintah Sasuke lalu Sasuke berkata"Sampai jumpa lagi"ucap Sasuke lalu dia pergi meninggalkan tempat dan masuk ke gerbang raksasa sembari tersenyum.

**Flashback End**

"**Kalau begitu kemari lah aku akan memberikannya"ucap **_**Kami**_** memberi tahu dan Naruto pun mendekatinya dan kini dia ada di hadapan **_**Kami**_**.**

"**Bersiaplah"ucap **_**Kami**_** memberi aba aba sementara Yoshino dia lebih memilih diam.**

Dan tiba tiba saja tubuh Naruto bersinar terang sementara Naruto di pikirannya mulai banyak tentang jurus jurus hebat.

"Sugoi"kagum Naruto dan perlahan tubuh Naruto berhenti bersinar.

"**Aku telah memberikan kekuatan ayahmu,temanmu,dan Rikudo berserta ingatan mereka tentang jurus jurus mereka"ucap **_**Kami**_** memberi penjelasan.**

"Wow"ucap Naruto kagum.

"**Dan Ambil Ini"ucap **_**Kami**_** tiba tiba saja ada cahaya dan membentuk sebuah gulungan dan Naruto pun mengambilnya.**

"Apa Ini?"ucap Naruto bingung.

"**Di Dalam Gulungan Itu Ada Senjata Senjata Yang Mereka Bertia Titipkan"ucap **_**Kami**_**.**

"Oh Jadi Senjata"ucap Naruto tanda mengerti.

"**Dan Satu Lagi"ucap **_**Kami**_** tiba tiba saja ada cahaya dan membentuk sebuah senjata yang tidak di ketahui oleh Naruto.**

"**Ini Adalah Gun The God(Tembakan Dewa) Senjata Pembunuh Gastrea Berisi Peluru Varanium Yang Tidak Akan Habis Walupun Kau Menembaknya Sampai Jutaan Kali Dan Juga Mempunyai Lima Tahapan Tahap Satu Akan Berubah Menjadi Senjata Kecil Atau Pistol Tahap Dua Senjata Ini Akan Berubah Menjadi Sebuah Senjata Seperti Pistol Hanya Saja Akan Lebih Besar Dan Kuat Tahap Tiga Senjata Pada Tahap Ini Senjata Ini Akan Menjadi Seperti Ini Bentuknya Dan Peluru Yang Akan Di Keluarkan Akan Lebih Cepat Dan Banyak Berbeda Dengan Tahap Satu Dan Tahap Dua Yang Menembakan Satu Persatu Peluru Jika Kau Menarik Pelatuknya Yang Ini Jika Kau Mau Menembakan Pelurunya Kau Harus Menarik Pelatuknya Secara Terus Menerus Tanpa Melepaskan Nya Tahap Empat Akan Berubah Menjadi Sebuah Bazooka Berkekuatan Penghancur Dan Tahap Terakhir Atau Tahap Lima Tahap Terkuat Dari Senjata Ini Kau Bisa Menghancurkan Sebuah Negara Bila Kau Memakainya Dan Tahap Ini Juga Yang Di Aku Anjurkan Kau Memakainya Jika Kau Melawan Gastrea Level Lima Karena Gastrea Level Lima Jarang Jangan Gunakan Sembarangan Gunakan Lah Jika Gastrea Level Lima Muncul Dan Gastrea Ada Beberapa Level Yaitu Mempunyai Lima Level Level Satu Kau Gunakan Lah Tahap Satu Senjata Ini Tetapi Kau Bisa Juga Menggunakan Tahap Dua Level Dua Gunakan Lah Tahap Dua Senjata Ini Level Tiga Gunakanlah Tahap Tiga Senjata Ini Untuk Level Empat Gunakan Lah Tahap Empat Bazooka Dan Level Terakhir Level Lima Gunakanlah Tahap Lima Jika Level Lima Muncul Karena Gastrea Level Lima Akan Jarang Mucul Sebaiknya Kau Jangan Gunakan Tahap Lima"ucap **_**Kami**_** memberi penjelasan tentang senjata yang ada di hadapan Naruto**

"Wow jadi itu senjata hebat"ucap Naruto kagum.

"**Ambilah Naruto Gunakan Kan Lah Untuk Menghancurkan Gastrea"ucap **_**Kami**_** kepada Naruto.**

"Baiklah"dan Naruto pun mengambil senjata itu.

"**Dan Yoshino Kemarilah"ucap **_**Kami**_** lalu Yoshino pun mendekatinya.**

"**Naruto Dia Yang Akan Menjadi Partner Mu"ucap **_**Kami**_** memberi tahu.**

"Salam kenal aku Uzumaki Naruto"ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal juga aku Yoshino"ucap Yoshino dan lalu boneka di tangannya bergerak.

"Dan aku Yoshinon"bonek itu berbicara dan membuat Naruto terkejut karena boneka bisa berbicara.

'Boneka bisa bicara'pikir Naruto.

"Eh,salam kenal juga"ucap Naruto.

"**Dan Naruto Ada Sepuluh Bijuu Di Dalam Tubuh Mu Mereka Akan Menjadi Partner Mu Mereka Semua Sedang Tertidur"ucap **_**Kami**_** memberi tahu.**

"Bijuu jadi mereka semua ikut aku kira mereka tidak ikut"ucap Naruto sembari mengelus perutnya.

"**Ya Dan Satu Lagi Yoshino Adalah Spirit Dan Di Dunia Mu Gastrea Mempunyai Virus Yang Mematikan Tetapi Itu Tidak Akan Berefek Apa Apa Pada Yoshino Kecuali Kau Kau Harus Menggunakan Senjutsu Milik Rikudo Untuk Menyembuhkan Tubuhmu Dari Virus Itu Dan Kau Juga Bisa Menyembuhkan Orang Orang Yang Terkena Virus Itu Dengan Menyalurkan Senjutsu Rikudo Kepada Mereka Yang Terkena Virus Gastrea"ucap **_**Kami**_** memberi tahu.**

"Oh begitu baiklah"ucap Naruto mengerti.

"**Dan Sekarang Kalian Akan Ku Kirim Ke Dunia Yang Akan Kalian Tempati"ucap **_**Kami**_**.**

"Ha'I"jawab Naruto dan Yoshino.

"**Bersiaplah Dan Lakukan Lah Yang Terbaik"ucap **_**Kami**_** lalu tiba tiba tubuh Naruto dan Yoshino bersinar terang dan perlahan menghilang.**

**Ke Dunia Tempat Naruto Dan Yoshino Yang Akan Di Tinggali Mereka**

Di sebuah rumah terlihat seorang perempuan yang sedang melawan monster yang di sebut Gastrea tapi dia terlihat seperti sehabis menangis dan banyak darah di situ perempuan itu seperti kehabisan tenaga tapi tiba tiba saja muncul cahaya dan membentuk dua sosok remaja laki dan seorang anak perempuan lalu sang remaja laki laki itu berbicara.

"Eh apa ini dunia yang akan ku tempati"ucapnya dengan nada idiot.

"Naruto-san lihat di depan"ucap anak perempuan itu sembari menunjuk ke arah depan dan dia menyebut remaja laki laki itu bernama Naruto dan lantas Naruto pun melihat ke arah depan dan kaget.

"Hiii mahluk apa itu Yoshino-chan"ucap Naruto ketakutan melihat monster lalu dia melihat seorang remaja perempuan sedang kelelahan di pikirannya perempuan itu sedang melawan monster itu.

"Sepertinya itu Gastrea"ucap Yoshino membalas.

"Oh jadi itu Gastrea wow besarnya menyamai Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu"ucap Naruto kagum karena Gastrea besarnya menyamai Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu saat mereka berdua ikut bersamanya saat melawan Pain lalu dia kembali berkata"Sepertinya perempuan itu kesusahan lebih baik kita membantunya Yoshino-chan aku akan menghampiri perempuan itu kau urus sebentar Gastrea itu"ucap Naruto kepada Yoshino.

"Ha'I Naruto-san"ucap Yoshino lalu Yoshino maju dan di mengucapkan sesuatu

"**Zadkiel"**ucap Yoshino tiba tiba saja Naruto merasakan kekuatan yang besar dan ada ledakan dan membuat asap yang tebal dan setelah asap menghilang Naruto melihat kelinci besar yang menyamai Gastrea itu dan Yoshino ada di atasnya dan memasukan tanganya ke kepala kelinci itu lalu dia berkata.

"Wow apa lagi itu Yoshino-chan kau memang hebat"teriak Naruto kagum sementara perempuan itu terkejut lalu Naruto mendekati perempuan itu.

'Siapa mereka dan apa itu'pikir perempaun itu.

Naruto yang sudah sampai segera berkata sementara sang perempua masih melihat pertempuran yang ada di depannya"Ehm nona kau tidak apa apa"tanya Naruto kepada perempuan itu.

Perempuan yang mendengar itu kaget"Eh oh iya aku baik baik saja"ucapnya berbohong padahal di dalam tubuhnya dia tidak akan lama lagi pingsan.

"Oh begi…"perkataan Naruto terputus karena dia harus menyangga tubuh perempuan itu yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan hampir mencium tanah kalau Naruto tidak menahannya.

"Eh sepertinya dia kelelahan atau mungkin juga terkena virus Gastrea yang di katakana oleh _Kami-sama _lebih baik aku aliri saja senjutsu Rikudo"lalu Naruto menggendongnya ala bridal style lalu mendekati Yoshino yang tengah bertarung.

"Yoshino-chan biar aku saja yang melawannya"ucap Naruto kepada Yoshino lalu Yoshino mundur lalu menghilangkan kekuatannya.

"Ha'I Naruto-san"ucap Yoshino membalas dan Naruto berhadapan dengan Gastrea lalu dia berbicara.

"Nah Gastrea-san karena kau sudah melukai dan membunuh umat Manusia sekarang aku akan membunuhmu"ucap Naruto dingin tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan senjatanya karena senjatanya telah dia simpan di dalam gulungan perlahan aura mencekam datang.

"**Dark Ryu Ranbu(Tarian Naga Kegelapan)**"ucap Naruto menyebutkan nama jurusnya lalu tiba tiba saja sebuah kegelapan membentuk sebuah naga lalu menyerang Gastrea itu tiba tiba saja Gastrea itu menghilang di telan oleh Naga kegelapan itu sementara Yoshino kagum.

"Sudah selesai"ucap Naruto malas lalu dia menghilangkan Naga kegelapan itu jurus itu sebenarnya jurus yang di gunakan oleh Rikudo Sennin mengapa dia tidak menggunakan Handseal jawabannya dia sedang menggunakan tangannya untuk menggendong perempuan dengan bridal style jadi dia hanya memusatkan cakranya saja karena pengendalian cakranya sudah pada tingkat Rikudo Sennin

"Yoshino-chan ayo kita pindah tempat kemari dan pegang tanganku"ucap Naruto kepada Yoshino lalu Yoshino memegang tangan Naruto yang masih menggendong perempuan itu dengan gaya bridal style lalu mereka menghilang dengan kilatan kuning itu adalah jurus hiraishin yang ada di ingatan ayahnya yang bisa dia pakai dengan sesuka hatinya karena cakra tidak akan mungkin habis.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

Mereka sampai di sampai di sebuah taman yang sepi karena sudah sangat larut malam lalu Naruto melihat sebuah bangku dan kenapa dia bisa sampai di taman tanpa menempelkan sebuah tanda hiraishin itu karena dia bisa berpindah dengan kemauan nya sendiri berterima kasih lah pada pencipta ajaran Ninshu atau Rikudo Sennin.

Setelah membaringkan perempuan itu dengan pahanya menjadi bantal dan Yoshino berada di sampingnya mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang sudah mempunyai anak bagaimana tidak satu orang anak perempuan dua orang remaja yaitu perempuan dan laki laki sementara Naruto menyalurkan senjutsu Rikudo agar perempuan itu cepat bangun dan juga agar virus Gastrea hilang dan Naruto melihat wajah wanita itu dan dia membatin.

'Dia cantik dan imut semoga suatu hari nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi'batin Naruto sementara ada satu Bijuu yang sudah bangun sejak tadi dia hanya tersenyum pernuh arti dan membatin

'Dia telah berubah'batin Bijuu itu.

"Enghh"lenguhan perempuan itu terbangun dari tidurnya sementara Naruto hanya tetap diam menunggu wanita itu terbangun sepenuhnya dari tidurnya Yoshino dia sedang menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya sembari mengayunkan kakinya.

"Apa kau baik baik saja nona?"tanya Naruto yang melhat perempuan itu sudah sadar dan hal itu membuat perempuan itu sadar sepenuhnya dan dia segera bergerak ke posisi duduk.

"S-Siap kau?"tanyanya ketakutan.

"Tenang saja nona aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok dan lagi perkenalkan Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan yang ada di sebelahku Yoshino"ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri"Dan nona kenapa kau melawan monster itu?Kalau boleh tau nama mu siapa nona?"ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Nama Ku Tendo Kisara dan kenapa aku melawan Gastrea tadi karena Gastrea sudah membunuh aya dan ibuku"ucap nya memperkenalkan diri dan dia bernama Tendo Kisara dan nada di akhir perkataanya menjadi dingin lalu dia bertanya"Apa kalian petugas sipil?"tanya Kisara kepada Naruto.

"Ehm apa itu petugas sipil"ucap Naruto bingung.

"Petugas sipil adala mereka yang membasmi Gastrea"ucap Kisara memberi penjelasan.

"Oh begitu tapi kami bukan petugas sipil walaupun tugas kami adalah membasmi Gastrea tapi kami tidak termasuk dengan apa yang nona Kisara katakana"ucap Naruto tidak memberi tahu yang sebenarnya dia tidak akan memberi detail tentang dirinya dan Yoshino dia akan memberi tahu kepada orang yang di percayainya lalu dia berminat menjadi petugas sipil karena mungkin jika dia menjadi petugas sipil peluangnya akan menjadi sangat besar.

"Oh begitu"ucap Kisara mengerti.

"Kalau boleh tau bagaimana menjadi petugas sipil?"tanya Naruto berminat menjadi petugas sipil sementara Yoshino hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan itu.

"Kau hanya perlu mendaftar ke menteri pertahanan dan kau harus memenuhi kriteria menjadi petugas sipil"ucap Kisara memberi tahu.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat langsung ke mata Kisara dia mengerti satu hal kesedihan lalu Naruto memeluk Kisara dan hal itu membuat Kisara terkejut sementara Yoshino dia menutup matanya karena itu bukan moment yang harus dia lihat lalu Naruto berkata.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menangis walaupun aku bukan siapa siap aku akan menjadi tempat tangisanmu jika kau ingin menangis"ucap Naruto lalu tiba tiba saja dia merasakan tangisan kesedihan yaitu Kisara sedang menangis dalam pelukannya membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik Naruto.

"Hiks kenapa dunia ini tidak adil andai saja Gastrea tidak muncul aku bisa bersama dengan ayah dan ibuku"suara pilu Kisara yang sedang menangis.

"Aku akan menjadi keluargamu aku tahu aku bukan siapa siapa tapi aku akan melindungi mu walaupun nyawaku taruhannya sekali pun akan ku jadikan itu janji seumur hidupku"ucap Naruto menenangkan Kisara lalu hati Kisara menjadi tenang dan damai dan dia menangis di dada bidang Naruto.

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Tangisan Kisara sudah berhenti dan lalu Naruto berkata.

"Sudah tenang?"tanya Naruto.

"Sudah Terima Kasih untuk yang tadi Naruto-kun"ucap Kisara berterima kasih setelah Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Ya sama-sama kalau boleh tahu kau tinggal dimana"ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Aku tinggal di komplek Tendo"ucap Kisara membalas.

"Oh kalau begitu aku antarkan"ucap Naruto kepada Kisara.

"Memang kau tau tempatnya"ucap Kisara bertanya.

"Tidak"ucap Naruto membalas dan hal itu membuat Yoshino dan Kisara sweatdrop.

"Terus bagaimana kau mengantarku"ucap Kisara bertanya.

"Aku hanya perlu tahu namanya saja"ucap Naruto membela diri.

"Memang bisa?"ucap Kisara seperti mengejek.

"Mau Kubuktikan?"tantang Naruto.

"Ya"balas Kisara.

"Kalau begitu mau di gendong atau hanya di pegang saja?"tanya Naruto seperti menggoda dan hal itu membuat Kisara memerah.

"Eh oh di pegang saja"ucap Kisara berbohong sementara Naruto tahu Kisara ingin di gendong.

'Padahal aku pingin di gendong'batin Kisara.

"Aku tahu kau ingin di gendong sudahlah jangan berbohong"ucap Naruto mengejek Kisara dan hal membuat Kisara terkejut.

"Bagaiman kau bisa tahu"ucap Kisara terkejut tapi dia malah membongkarnya.

"Heh tuh kan kau ingin di gendong"ucap Naruto menggoda lalu Naruto menggendong Kisara dengan gaya bridal style ada satu hal yang tidak Naruto mengerti tentang wanita kenapa Kisara mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto sementara Kisara berkata yang hanya bisa di dengar Naruto dan Dia sendiri.

"Naruto-kun kau baik semoga saja aku bisa bersama mu lebih lama"ucap Kisara lemah lalu dia tenggelam dalam kehangantan tubuh Naruto.

"Doa mu akan terkabulkan dan aku akan melakukannya janji seumur hidupku adalah memenuhi keinginan mu"ucap Naruto bijak kepada Kisara sembari tersenyum sementara satu Bijuu yang sudah terbangun membatin.

'Dia benar benar telah berubah kini aku akan melakukan apa pun untuknya'batin Bijuu itu yang tidak lain adalah Kurama No Kyubi.

"Yoshino-chan pegang tanganku seperti tadi"ucap Naruto kepada Yoshino dan Yoshino pun memegang tangan Naruto lalu tiba tiba saja taman itu tidak ada orangnya hanya meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning.

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Di depan sebuah gang atau bisa di sebut gapura muncul cahaya kuning dan menampilkan tiga orang dua remaja dan satu anak anak remaja laki laki sedang menggendong remaja perempuan anak perempuan sedang memegang tangan remaja laki laki.

"Apa ini rumahnya?"tanya Naruto memastikan karena Kisara sedang menutup matanya entah apa dia lakukan sementara Kisara yang mendengar itu segera membuka matanya dan dia kaget karena dia benar benar berada di depan rumahnya.

"B-Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Kisara terkejut karena bagaimana bisa orang yang tidak tahu jalan ke rumahnya tapi bisa sampai ke rumahnya dan terlebih lagi hanya dalam hitungan detik Oh My GooD ^_^.

"Heh,tentu saja bisa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini"ucap Naruto berkata bijak OMG Lehho -_-.

"T-Tapi ini benar benar mustahil Naruto-kun"ucap Kisara berkata tentang ke mustahilan oh kau salah Kisara pemuda itu sudah setingkat dengan petugas sipil berperingkat satu bahkan melebihinya^_^.

"Sudah lah jangan di permasalahkan lebih baik kau masuk dan istirahat aku tahu kau kecapaian"ucap Naruto yang masih belum menurunkan Kisara.

"Tapi Naruto-kun pulang kemana?"ucap Kisara bertanya lalu Naruto menurunkannya.

"Hehehe aku tidak punya rumah dan kami berdua tidak tahu harus kemana"ucap Naruto agak gugup.

"Eh benarkah"ucap Kisara bertanya sementara Yoshino hanya mendengarkan percakapan dua remaja yang ada di depannya.

"Ya"ucap Naruto membalas"Sudahlah masuklah dan istirahat"ucap Naruto kepada Kisara sebenarnya dia bisa membangun sebuah tempat tinggal dengan jurus yang ada di ingatannya jurus yang di gunakan oleh Rikudo Sennin dan juga elemen kayu yang bisa dia modifikasi sesuka hatinya.

"Kalau begitu tinggal lah di sini kasian kan Yoshino-chan"ucap Kisara mejadi kan Yoshino sebagai alasan agar Naruto bisa tinggal bersamanya.

"Eh benarkah tidak apa apa kami takut merepotkan"ucap Naruto karena dia tidak mau merepotkan Kisara.

"Tidak apa apa aku juga tinggal sendirian kok"ucap Kisara memperjuangkan agar Naruto tinggal sementara di rumahnya karena dia mempunyai sesuatu yang hangat bila berada di dekat Naruto.

"Ah kalau begitu terima kasih Kisara-chan"ucap Naruto kepada Kisara dengan menambahkan suffix 'chan'ke nama Kisara dan hal itu membuat Kisara memerah.

"Eh Kisara-chan apa kau sakit"ucap Naruto sembari menjulurkan tangannya hendak memegang kening Kisara.

"Eh oh tidak,ayo kita masuk"ucap Kisara salah tingkah dan dia malah menarik Yoshino dan membawanya ke dalam sementara Naruto hanya cengo dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap perempuan lalu Naruto pun mengikuti Kisara dan Yoshino.

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar tapi nyaman dan bersih.

"Kisara-chan jadi kau benar benar tinggal sendirian"ucap Naruto bertanya

"Ya,ah Naruto-kun aku mau mandi dulu dan ganti pakaian dulu dan Yoshino-chan aku punya beberapa stok pakaian yang pas untukmu tapi aku tidak punya pakaian laki laki apa tidak apa apa Naruto-kun?"ucap Kisara bertanya.

"Eh tentu saja tidak apa apa aku tidak perlu ganti pakaian dan maaf merepotkan"ucap Naruto meminta maaf karena merepotkan sementara Yoshino dia sedang main main dengan bonekanya yang bisa berbicara dan hal itu membuat Kisara kaget sementara Naruto sudah mengetahuinya sejak pertemuanya.

"Eh Yoshino-chan bonekanya bisa berbicara ya"tanya Kisara ke Yoshino.

"Ini Yoshinon namanya Nee-san"ucap Yoshino memberi tahu lalu bonekanya berbicara ke Kisara.

"Salam kenal Kisara-chan aku Yoshinon teman dari Yoshino"bicara boneka Yoshino yang bernama Yoshinon.

"Eh salam kenal juga Yoshinon-chan"ucap Kisara memperkenalkan diri.

"Kisara-chan cantik dan benar benar cocok menjadi istri dari Naruto-kun dan pasti Yoshino pun menyetujuinya kan?"ucap ngaur Yoshinon lalu Yoshino menutup mulut bonekanya dan bonekanya memberontak tidak bisa bicara sementara Naruto dan Kisara mereka hanya memerah.

Kisara yang salah tingkah"Eh Yoshino-chan ayo kita ganti pakaian"ucap Kisara agar tidak menjadi rumit lalu Yoshino dan Kisara pun pergi tetapi sebelum pergi Kisara dan Naruto membatin bersamaan.

'Sebenarnya aku memang ingin semoga saja aku jadi istrinya/suaminya'batin Naruto dan Kisara sementara Bijuu di dalam tubuh Naruto tersenyum senang.

Sementara Naruto dia mencoba pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya dan melihat sepuluh Bijuu sedang tertidur mengelilinginya sebenarnya ada satu Bijuu yang pura pura tidur.

"Semoga saja kalian cepat bangun dan cepat membantuku dalam tugas ku ini"ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih lalu Naruto kembali ke dunianya dan dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok agar bisa sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya dan dia mulai menerawang jauh.

"Pasti di dunia Shinobi mereka sudah merasakan perdamaian semoga perdamaian itu tetap terjaga lalu Kaa-san Tou-san Sasuke semoga kalian tenang di sana dan aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian dan juga semoga saja aku bisa bersamanya selamanya sampai aku mati"ucap Naruto agak sedih di akhir kalimatnya.

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Kisara dan Yoshino sudah selesai berganti pakaian mereka berdua mengenakan piyama Yoshino berwarna kuning Kisara berwarna hijau.

"Naruto-kun kami sudah selesai lalu mau makan dulu atau langsung tidur saja"ucap Kisara bertanya.

"Ah tidak usah merepotkan lebih baik kau langsung istirahat saja Kisara-chan"ucap Naruto bijaksana.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamar"ucap Kisara dengan rona merah dia ngebayangin remaja perempuan ama laki laki sekamar tapi dia tidak ambil pusing karena dia percaya Naruto-kunnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu sementara Naruto hanya mengikuti karena dia tidak mengerti bahaya tidur sekamar dengan perempuan dulu saat di dunia Shinobi dia hanya belajar menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi orang yang di sayanginya.

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

"Naruto-kun kau tidur di bawah ya pakai kasur lipat tidak apa apa kan dan Yoshino-chan akan tidur bersama ku di atas"tanya Kisara memastikan sementara Yoshino dia sudah menguap karena ngantuk lalu Kisara mengambil kasur lipat yang ada di lemari dan memberikannya ke Naruto dan Naruto mengamparkannya di lantai di sebelah kasur yang di tempati Kisara dan Yoshino.

"Tidak apa lebih baik kalian saja yang di atas aku tidak usah di pikirkan maaf kalau merepotkan"ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

"Tidak kok tidak ngerepotin"ucap Kisara.

"Lebih baik kalian segera tidur sudah sangat larut malam"ucap Naruto kepada Kisara.

"Ah iya kalau begitu Yoshino-chan ayo sini"ucap Kisara lalu Yoshino naik ke kasur dan tidur di sebelah Kisara dan Kisara menyelimuti Yoshino dengan selimut lalu dia menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Tidak apa kan lampunya aku matikan?"ucap Kisara bertanya.

"Ah tentu saja"ucap Naruto memberi persetujuan lalu dia segera menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang Kisara tadi berikan lalu Kisara pun mematikan lampunya dan dia berkata.

"Oyasuminasai Naruto-kun"ucap Kisara lalu dia mulai menutup matanya.

"Oyasumi Kisara-chan"ucap Naruto membalas lalu dia memejamkan mata tetapi tidak tidur setelah beberapa menit berlalu dia memilih berpindah posisi menjadi duduk lalu dia melihat ke arah jendela yang terang karena sinar bulan yang sepertinya sedang bulan purnama lalu dia bangun dan berjalan ke arah jendela itu dan duduk di atas kasurnya yang di bawa ke dekat jendela agar dia bisa tidur di bawah sinar rembulan yang indah sambil melihat keluar atau lebih tepatnya bulan yang sedang bersinar terang.

"Ah kedamaian sesuatu yang sulit di capai dan di jaga tapi jika perdamaian sejati memang ada yang seperti Nagato dan Ero-sennin katakan memang ada maka aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menggapainya"ucap Naruto sembari mengingat perkataan Nagato dan Jiraiya.

**Flashback**

"**Sebuah perdamain sejati adalah dimana semua orang bisa mengerti satu sama lain"perkataan Nagato dan Jiraiya kepada Naruto.**

**Flashback End**

"Kau belum tidur Naruto-kun"ucap seseorang di belakang Naruto sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kisara sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah Kisara-chan kau juga belum tidur dan juga aku tidak bisa tidur"ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkunya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku juga sama dengan mu Naruto"ucap Kisara yang masih berdiri.

"Oh begitu"ucap Naruto mengerti.

"Naruto-kun boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"tanya Kisara yang ingin duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Tentu saja sini kalau mau duduk di sebelahku"ucap Naruto sambil menepuk sebelah kiri tubuhnya lalu Kisara pun mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sebelah Naruto lalu Kisara melihat bulan dan berkata.

"Bulannya indah ya Naruto-kun"ucap Kisara kagum.

"Ya memang bulannya indah dan saat melihat hati kita akan menjadi damai karena kesedihan kita akan memudar oleh cahaya bulan"ucap Naruto seperti seorang puitis.

"Naruto-kun benar hati kita akan damai jika melihat bulan"ucap Kisara mengiyakan perkataan Naruto.

**Hening…Krik Krik Krik Krik Suara Jangkrik Malam**

"Kalau boleh tahu Kisara-chan apa kau masih punya saudara"tanya Naruto.

"Eh itu aku punya beberapa saudara lagi"ucap Kisara membalas pertanyaan Naruto tadi tapi suaranya seperti tidak suka.

"Lalu kemana mereka"ucap Naruto ingin tahu dimana saudara Kisara.

"Mereka semua tidak memikirkan ku mereka lebih mengurusi urusan mereka sendiri bahkan…"ucap Kisara terputus karena terhisak dan air mata telah mengalir di pipinya"Bahkan hiks saat orang tua kami meninggal hiks mereka seakan tidak memperdulikannya"ucap Kisara sembari menangis sementara Naruto yang melihat itu segera memeluk Kisara.

"Eh kenapa menangis maaf kalau itu membuat mu menangis dan sebagai permintaan maaf ku kau boleh menangis di dada ku dan tumpahkanlah semua yang salami kau pendam di hati mu agar kau merasa baikan"ucap Naruto menenangkan dan setelah perkataan Naruto itu Kisara menangis sejadi jadinya di pelukan Naruto.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

Kini tangisan Kisara telah berhenti ya walaupun dia menangis tapi itu tidak membangunkan Yoshino yang tengah tidur lalu Naruto berkata.

"Apa sudah baikan kalau masih ingin kau bisa menjadikanku sebagai sandaran hidupmu"ucap Naruto kepada Kisara yang sudah mulai mereda.

"Naruto-kun boleh aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu"ucap Kisara meminta sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Apa itu?"tanya Naruto.

"Tetaplah di sisi ku selamanya"ucap Kisara memberi tahu ke inginannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu di sisi mu dan menjagamu aku tidak akan membiarkan mu tersakiti dan akan kupatri itu menjadi janji seumur hidupku"ucap Naruto bijak.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun"ucap Kisara membalas dan dia memeluk Naruto lebih kencang sementara Naruto yang di peluk seperti itu tidak merasa kan sakit dan dia mempunyai sensai hangat bila di peluk oleh Kisara sensasi yang datang dari dalam hatinya.

"Dan satu lagi Naruto-kun apa aku boleh mencium mu"ucap Kisara meminta satu permintaan yang pasti akan di terima senang hati oleh lelaki lain.

"Ah tentu saja"ucap Naruto yang otaknya hanya lima wat dalam masalah wanita dan percintaan lalu Kisara melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke muka Naruto dan mulai mendekatinya dia berniat menciumnya tepat di bibir.

**5 cm.**

**4 cm.**

**3 cm.**

**2 cm.**

**1 cm.**

"Wakwau!Bapa Mana Bapa?"tanya seorang anak kecil yang menghentikan acara romantic itu dan dia memakai baju oren dengan celana hitam bahan dan memakai topi oren seperti seorang pelukis.

"Eh"teriak kaget kedua remaja yang tadi akan berciuman jika anak kecil yang entah dari mana datangnya mengangetkan mereka.

'Sejak kapan dia ada di sini dan lagi siapa dia?'pikir Naruto dan Kisara bersamaan dan sama lagi isi pikiran mereka.

"Bapa Mana Bapa?"ucap anak kecil itu lagi.

"Hei nak kau siapa?"tanya Naruto bingung dan kaget karena anak itu muncul tiba tiba.

"Bapa Mana Bapa?"tanya anak kecil itu lagi sementara Kisara dan Naruto bingung.

"Memang siapa bapa mu nak"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Bapa Mana Bapa?"ucap itu keluar lagi dari mulut anak kecil itu.

"Kami tidak tahu mungkin bapa mu sudah menunggumu di rumah dan mengkhawatirkan mu"ucap Naruto memberi alasan yang logis.

"Wakwau!Bapa di rumah?Bapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriaknya sembari keluar kamar setelah membuka pintunya dan menutupnya kembali dengan kencang dan hal yang pasti Naruto dan Kisara mendengar ada pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup dengan kencang lagi dan hal itu membuat Naruto dan Kisara Sweatdrop tingkat akut lalu mereka melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat ke luar dan melihat anak tadi sedang berlari dengan mengangkat kedua tanganya ke atas sembari berteriak.

"Bapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"ini lah teriaknya di sepanjang larinya dan hal itu membuat Naruto dan Kisara membatin.

'Anak yang aneh dan lagi bagaimana dia masuk'batin mereka berdua.

Setelah sadar dari sweatdrop tingkat akut mereka Naruto berkata.

"Kisara-chan apa kau tahu siapa dia?"ucap Naruto yang sweatdrop dan pelukannya sudah dia lepaskan dari tadi sejak kemunculan anak kecil itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto-kun dan lagi bagaimana dia masuk"ucap Kisara bingung.

"Anak yang aneh dan juga iya bagaimana dia bisa masuk"ucap Naruto sama dengan Kisara bingung lalu dia membatin.

'Kenapa aku tidak merasakan hawa kehadirannya benar benar anak yang hebat dunia ini memang keren'batin Naruto karena dia aneh karena dia tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran anak tadi.

"Sudahlah jangan di ingat dan juga Naruto-kun permintaan ku belum terpenuhi"ucap Kisara agak kesal karena dia tidak jadi mencium Naruto karena kemunculan anak tadi.

"Ya"ucap Naruto membalas lalu Kisara medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

**5 cm.**

**4 cm.**

**3 cm.**

**2 cm.**

**Dan**

"Bapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"sebuah teriakan yang membuat mereka menoleh kea rah jendela dan melihat anak yang tadi melintas dia berlari dengan tangan ke atas dan berteriak gaje.

"Bapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak gaje sang anak kecil tadi dan hal itu membuat Naruto dan Kisara Jawsdrop tingkat stadium akhir.

'Anak sialan dia menggangu moment ku dan juga kemana bapanya tidak bisa menjaga anaknya'batin Kisara.

'Anak yang tadi lagi kemana bapanya dan juga ini kan tengah malam apa mungkin dia itu h….'batin Naruto takut dan mukanya mulai pucat.

"H-Hantu!"teriak Naruto dan Naruto berniat meminta perlindungan ke Kisara dengan memeluknya dan Kisara yang mendengar itu segera membalikan wajahnya ke Naruto dan.

'**CUP'mereka berdua berciuman.**

Mereka berdua berciuman dan mereka berdua menikmati ciuman itu dan setelah lama kelamaan mereka perlu oksigen sementara Kisara hanya memerah.

"Eh maaf Kisara-chan aku tidak sengaja tadi aku takut"ucap Naruto gugup.

"T-Tidak apa apa aku juga menginginkannya"ucap Kisara malu malu lalu dia memeluk Naruto dan mereka berdua terjatuh dalam kasur lipat yang dari tadi mereka duduki.

"Naruto-kun aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu apa tidak apa?"tanya Kisara.

"Tentu saja"ucap Naruto sepertinya otaknya memang tidak mengerti tentang hal wanita dan masalah cinta lalu Kisara memeluk erat Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Naruto.

"Oyasumi Kisara-chan"ucap Naruto lalu dia mengelus rambut hitam Kisara dan menarik selimut agar melindungi mereka dari dingin sementara Naruto membalas pelukan Kisara dan akhirnya mereka tidur di bawah sinar bulan yang indah dan menandakan bahwa dua sosok itu sedang di saksikan oleh bulan dan mungkin juga Naruto di lihat oleh temannya berserta ke dua orang tuanya dan juga orang orang yang mengenalnya saat di dunia Shinobi dan beserta keluarga Kisara yang tidak ada di dunia tetapi ada di alam sana dan mungkin mereka semua yang menyaksikan itu sedang tersenyum.

Sementa Bijuu yang di dalam tubuh Naruto menyeringai rubah sodara sodara.

"Bapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"suara teriakan anak kecil yang berada di luar jendela sedang lari mencari bapanya yang entah siapa tetapi sura itu tidak membangunkan Naruto dan Kisara yang sedang tidur dengan damainya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Tanggal 15 Malam Hari Kalau Tidak Sibuk **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:Ciptaan Tuhan Yang Menakjubkan Semuanya Telah Kehilangan Akal Sehat!Kepunahan Manusia Hampir Di Depan Mata!Kini Harapan Terakhir Umat Manusia Telah Ada!Dia Adalah Utusan Tuhan Dan Juga Dia Shinobi!Akankah Dia Mampu?!Dan Juga Apa Dia Akan Menemukan Kebahagiannya Di Dunia Barunya Setelah Dia Mati Di Dunia Asalnya!GodLike Naruto!No Naruto Baka!Mainstream!Typo!Abal"!Gaje!Ga Nyambung!Romace!OOC!**

**Disclaimer:Hak Pemilik Karakter Bukan Milik Saya**

**Warning:Typo!Gaje!Ga Nyambung!Mainstream!Romace!OOC!Abal"!**

**Maaf lama hehehe ya biasa anak sekolah kagak ada waktu buat ngapa ngapain dan juga saya baru inget untuk nulis fic ini biasa manusia pasti ada yang lupa jadi saya minta maaf dan walaupun telat ngomongnya "Selamat HUT RI-69 ^_^"semoga indonesia lebih maju lalu FIC kebencian baru 40% kwkwkwk baru 2594 word dan fic Absolute Destruction Of Naruto belum ada ide lagi berhenti di word 35478 dan saya mohon maklumnya kalau saya update kayak keong ya kalau saya ada waktu saya update cepat kalau ga ada waktu saya update keong dan waktu saya bisa nulis hanya sekarang karena ga ada kerjaan dan juga bisa juga karena modem abis dan satu lagi bagi yang mau nanya tentang fic saya bakal update kapan silahkan lewat game online bisa ga kalau gabisa gpp sih heheh ^_^**

**LostSagaNickName:1StElucifer,ElLeviathan,ElAsmodeus,Dan ElBelzeebub**

**Guild:Maou**

**Nah itu dia kalau mau nanya tentang fic karena saya maen terus dan jadi keganggu deh buat buka FFN kalau mau Add chat dulu ke 1StElLucifer oh saya tidak bisa memberikan facebook,hp,pin,whatsapp,line,kakaotalk,dll karena itu bersifat pribadi tapi nanti saya bakal bikin fb khusus buat nanya update dan juga saya bukan so gaul ya jadi saya mohon maaf bila saya salah atau saya ga bagus dalam masalah penulisan saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya bila saya ada salah**

**^_^Silahkan Membaca^_^**

* * *

Pagi yang indah adalah waktu dimana seluruh manusia memulai aktifitas sehari harinya dari mulai bekerja yang di lakukan oleh para ayah untuk mencari nafkah bersekolah yang di lakukan oleh para anak anak yang ingin menuntut ilmu dan berbelanja pagi yang di lakukan oleh para ibu ibu sementara di dalam rumah yang di tinggali oleh tiga orang mereka adalah Naruto,Kisara,Dan Yoshino terlihat Yoshino sedang tiduran menghadap kea rah jendela dia sedang bermain dengan bonekanya sementara di hadapannya terlihat dua orang remaja berbeda gender sedang tertidur dengan damainya sembari berpelukan sang perempuan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada remaja laki laki pirang sementara sang remaja laki laki memeluknya sinar matahari hampir mendekati mereka lalu beberapa saat kemudian cahaya matahari mencapai wajah mereka dan membuat mereka terbangung.

"Engh"lenguhan mereka berdua terbangun dari tidurnya tetapi mereka belum melepaskan pelukan masing masing sementara Kisara yang sudah bangun setelah membuka matanya lalu dia melihat kea rah wajah Naruto.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun"ucap Kisara mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Naruto sementara Yoshino masih bermain main sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu membalas.

"Ohayou Kisara-chan"ucap Naruto membalas setelah dia membuka matanya.

"Ah Naruto-kun aku mau mandi dulu"ucap Kisara sembari melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dengan pelan dan setelah selesai dia berdiri lalu dia melihat Yoshino sudah terbangun.

"Ohayou Yoshino-chan Yoshinon-chan"ucap Kisara kepada Yoshino dan Yoshinon.

"Ohayou"ucap Yoshino membalas.

"Ohayou juga Kisara-chan bagaimana rasanya tidur berdua dengan Naruto-kun"ucap Yoshinon menggoda padahal dia boneka sementara Kisara yang mendengar itu memerah sementara Naruto dia hanya diam saja karena dia tidak mengerti.

"Eh,Yoshino-chan ayo kita mandi"ucap Kisara gugup dan dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengajak Yoshino untuk mandi dan Yoshino turun dari kasur dan Kisara memegang tangannya lalu mereka berdua berjalan untuk mandi sementara Naruto dia mengalihkan matanya ke arah luar jendela dan…

"Bapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak anak yang malam melintas di depan matanya di luar jendela tetapi yang berbeda adalah bajunya berubah menjadi ungu dan dia juga masih berlari dengan tangan di atasnya dan hal itu membuat Naruto bingung anak kecil itu hantu atau bukan tapi yang pasti dia manusia kenapa masa ada setan di pagi yang cerah begini.

'Anak kecil itu hebat bisa keluar kapan pun tapi kemana bapanya?dan juga apa dia sudah gila'pikir Naruto bingung.

"Ah lebih baik aku melihat mereka"ucap Naruto berniat ke alam bawah sadarnya lalu dia pergi kea lam bawah sadarnya.

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Naruto yang sudah sampai di alam bawah sadarnya melihat sepuluh Bijuu yang mengelilinginya masih tertidur padahal dia tertipu.

Dengan helaan nafas Naruto berbicara"Hah kenapa kalian masih tidur"ucap Naruto terlihat sedih dan kata katanya pun mengandung kesedihan.

"Errr,Naruto hentikan suara aneh mu suara mu membuat ku jijik"suara berat yang amat Naruto kenali suara yang datang dari Kurama No Kyubi.

"Eh Kurama kau sudah bangun"ucap Naruto kaget.

"Tentu saja"ucap Kurama tanpa membuka matanya.

"Sejak kapan?"ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Sejak kau sampai di dunia ini dan yang terakhir aku melihat kau tidur berdua dengan gadis mu itu dan lalu bangun dari tidur nyenyak mu itu"ucap Kurama dengan cepat dan juga malas.

"Eh kau bangun sejak itu"ucap Naruto terlihat gugup.

"Ya"ucap Kurama singkat.

"Lalu yang lain dan Juubi bagaimana?"ucap Naruto bertanya tentang yang lain.

"Mereka semua belum bangun dan Juubi dia terkana efek Rikudo No Fuin"ucap Kurama memberi tahu.

"Oh begitu"ucap Naruto mengerti.

"Naruto cepat kembali ke dunia mu"ucap Kurama kepada Naruto.

"Eh memang kenapa?"ucap Naruto bingung.

"Gadis mu menunggu"ucap Kurama menggoda padahal itu tidak berefek apa apa kepada Naruto karena otak Naruto lemah dalam masalah percintaan dia hanya pintar dalam hal lain itu juga karena dia sudah mati.

"Oh Kisara-chan baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali"ucap Naruto lalu dia menghilang di tengah tengah para Bijuu sementara Kurama berkata.

"Bocah itu otaknya tetap bodoh dalam hal percintaan padahal kepintarannya sudah berkembang seperti ayahnya"ucap Kurama kesal.

**Kembali Ke Dunia Nyata**

"To-kun…Naruto-kun.."ucap Kisara memanggil Naruto yang dari tadi berdiam diri dan nafasnya seperti tidak ada dan matanya tidak bergerak sama dengan badannya yang tidak bergerak.

"Eh Kisara-chan sudah selesai"tanya Naruto kepada Kisara yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian hitam yang di gabungkan dengan rok hitam juga dan agak bergelombang dia bagian bawahnya sementara Kisara yang mendengar itu memeluk Naruto dan berbicara.

"Naruto-kun No Baka membuatku takut saja"ucap Kisara agak takut sementara yang melihat itu mengelus surai hitam Kisara.

"Eh gomen membuatmu khawatir Kisara-chan"ucap Naruto sembari mengelus surai hitam Kisara lalu dia berkata"Kisara-chan dimana Yoshino-chan"tanya Naruto mencari Yoshino.

"Yoshino-chan ada di ruang makan dia sedang menunggu kita kalau begitu kita kesana"ucap Kisara menarik lengan Naruto.

"Eh makan apa itu tidak merepotkan"ucap Naruto berbicara tentang hal yang merepotkan Kisara.

"Oh tentu saja tidak dan mulai sekarang kau harus tinggal di sini untuk menemani ku saat kesepian"ucap Kisara kepada Naruto lalu dia berkata"Aku tahu kau tidak punya rumah dan tidak tahu harus kemana"ucap Kisara.

"Eh Kisara-chan tahu dari mana dan juga apa tidak merepotkan kalau kami tinggal di sini lebih baik aku mencari pekerjaan dan mencari rumah lalu aku akan selalu mengunjungi mu"ucap Naruto tidak mau merepotkan Kisara.

"Aku tidak mau penolakan N-A-R-U-T-O-kun"ucap Kisara dengan aura yang mencekam di suasana pagi dan sebuah kegelapan muncul di belakang Kisara yang sedang tersenyum amat manis lalu dia mengingat perempuan berambut pink saat dia di dunia Shinobi yang suka marah dan kalau dia marah pasti Naruto sakit yang lebih sakit dari hantaman sebuah Kunai atau pun jurus dan hal itu membuat Naruto meneguk ludah dan berbicara sebelum kematian menjeputnya untuk yang ke dua kali padahal dia sering hampir mati jika seorang perempuan sedang marah contohnya Sakura dengan jurus'Shanaro' Hinata yang sedang kesal dengan jurus'Jyuken Hou Hake RokuJyonshou'yang brutal Sara dengan jurus seorang perempuan muda'Pukulan di wajah atau pun tamparan tingkat akut yang bisa membuat pipi lebam' Guren dengan jurus 'pembekuan' Kristal abadi dan hal itu membuat Naruto tidak mau mengalaminya lagi di dunia baru yang sekarang dia tempati.

"Ha'I ha'I Kisara-chan aku tidak menolak kok"ucap Naruto mencairkan suasana mencekam tingkat akut sementara Kisara yang mendengar itu berubah menjadi seratus delapan puluh derajat dan aura mencekam beserta suasana mencekam tiba tiba menghilang.

"Naruto-kun baik kalau begitu ayo kita ke ruang makan"ucap Kisara sembari menarik tangan Naruto sementara Naruto hanya pasrah dan dia benar benar benar tidak mengerti tentang wanita atau pun percintaan betul betul betul.

**Beberapa Saat kemudian**

Kini Naruto dan Kisara telah sampai di ruang makan Naruto melihat Yoshino sedang mengobrol dengan bonekanya yang bisa berbicara dan di situ sudah ada banyak makanan dari mulai sayuran sampai dan daging dagingan tapi Naruto tidak terlalu tertarik dengan itu dia lebih tertarik dengan mangkuk yang berisikan ramen dan juga kenapa Kisara bisa memasak sebanyak ini karena dia setelah mandi langsung mengambil sisa makanan yang belum habis dan hanya memanaskannya saja dan juga waktu antar dunia dan alam bawah sadar dunia itu berbeda satu menit di alam bawah sadar Naruto sama dengan sepuluh menit di dunia.

"Banyak sekali makanannya apa kau yang memasaknya Kisara-chan?"ucap Naruto kagum.

"Iya dan makan ini makanan yang aku tidak bisa habiskan sendiri dan aku simpan di kulkas ya walaupun yang kemarin tetapi ini masih bisa di makan dan juga aku menambahkan ramen yang aku ambil dari lemari"ucap Kisara memberi tahu.

"Kisara-chan memang pintar mungkin jika aku jadi suami mu aku sangat senang"ucap Naruto sudah duduk di dekat meja model meja yang Kisara pakai adalah meja pendek yang sering di gunakan oleh orang jepang meja berkaki pendek jadi bisa duduk di lantai sementara Kisara yang mendengar perkataan Naruto memerah.

"N-Naruto-kun yang akan menjadi suami ku"ucap Kisara pelan dan memerah.

"Ada apa Kisara-chan?"ucap Naruto bertanya karena dia agak mendengar sedikit perkataan Kisara tetapi tidak jelas sementara Yoshino dia hanya diam dan masih bermain dengan Yoshino dan dia mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Kisara.

"Eh tidak tidak ayo kita segera makan kalian boleh mengambil apa saja yang kalian ingin kan"ucap Kisara mulai duduk dan salah tingkah dan Naruto mengambil Ramen sementara Yoshino.

"Eh Yoshino-chan aku yang ambilkan mau apa"ucap Kisara seperti seorang ibu dan Yoshino berkata.

"Itu"ucap Yoshino membalas sembari menunjuk sebuah makanan yang di sebut Oyakodon dan Kisara berucap.

"Oh itu"ucap Kisara mengerti lalu dia mengambil Oyakodon dan memberikannya kepada Yoshino.

"Ini"ucap Kisara meletakan Oyakodon di depan Yoshino dan Yoshino matanya berubah menjadi bintang.

"Arigatou Kisara-san"ucap Yoshino berterima kasih kepada Kisara yang sudah baik kepadanya.

"Sama-sama Yoshino-chan"ucap Kisara membalas sementara Naruto dia sudah tenggelam dalam pikiran tentang ramennya.

'Ramen makanan terenak!Makanan para dewa!Makanan yang aku cintai!Makanan yang aku banggakan!'inilah pikiran nista seorang Uzumaki Naruto tentang ramen dan masih banyak pikiran yang nista tentang ramen.

Sementara Kisara yang menoleh ke Naruto hanya tersenyum hangat saat melihat Naruto makan seperti anak kecil mangkuk ramennya dia pegang dengan kedua tangannya tidak lupa dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan mie ramen dan belepotan dengan kuah mie ramen sementara Kisara yang melihat itu segera mengambil tisu yang dia sedia di meja dan medekat ke Naruto mempersempit jaraknya dengan Naruto agar dia bisa mengelap mulut Naruto yang belepotan dengan kuah ramennya.

"Naruto-kun menghadap kesini sebentar"ucap Kisara kepada Naruto dan Naruto pun menoleh dan berkata.

"Adwa apwa kiswara-chwan?(Ada apa Kisara-chan?)"ucap Naruto bertanya dengan mulut penuh ramen sementara Kisara menjulurkan tangan yang memegang tisu tadi lalu dia mengelap kuah ramen yang ada di mulut Naruto.

"Kalau makan jangan seperti anak kecil mulut mu penuh dengan ramen dan juga kuah ramennya belepotan kemana mana Naruto-kun"ucap Kisara lembut sementara Naruto hanya diam.

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Mulut Naruto kini sudah bersih berkat Kisara yang membersihkannya lalu Naruto berkata.

"Ah arigatou Kisara-chan"ucap Naruto kepada Kisara karena sudah membersihkan mulutnya dari kuah ramen dan perkataannya lancar karena ramennya sudah dia telan.

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun dan Naruto-kun kenapa kau sampai segitunya makan ramen"ucap Kisara bertanya.

"Tentu saja karena ini makan kesukaan ku dan favorit ku nomer wahid tidak ada duanya dan rasanya benar benar enak dan juga ini makanan para dewa"ucap Naruto seperti anak kecil yang sedang membicarakan makanan kesukaannya sementara Kisara dan Yoshino jawsdrop tingkat akut.

"Memang enak gitu?"tanya Kisara kepada Naruto.

Sebelum berbicara Naruto menelan ramennya terlebih dahulu"Kalau mau makan bareng sini berdua"ucap Naruto menyuruh Kisara untuk makan di sebelahnya dan ramennya dan Kisara mempersempit jaraknya dengan Naruto dan tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan sementara Naruto tidak mempersalahkan tubuh mereka berdua yang bersentuhan sementara Kisara senang bisa berdekatan dengan Naruto lalu Kisara memegang sendok yang Naruto berikan kepadanya dan mulai memakan ramen.

"Wah memang beneran enak"ucap Kisara kagum padahal dia udah tau rasanya hanya saja dia hanya ingin berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"Benerkan rasanya enak"ucap Naruto bangga.

"Naruto-kun memang benar"ucap Kisara kepada Naruto lalu dia meletakan sendoknya lagi dan mengambil makanan yang tertinggal tadi yaitu sebuah salad yang sengaja dia buat hanya untuknya karena dia sedang melakukan rutinitas seorang perempuan untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap mulus dan langsing apa lagi kalau bukan diet.

"Eh Kisara-chan memang apa enaknya makan sayuran dan kenapa makan sayuran untuk apa?"ucap Naruto bertanya apa enaknya sayuran di olesi oleh semacam cream es krim dan untuk apa makan sayuran.

"Enak kok Naruto-kun apa lagi kalau pake mayonaise seperti ini dan untuk apa aku makan sayuran aku sedang diet"ucap Kisara memberi tahu tentang enaknya sayuran memakai mayonaise dan memberi tahu kalau dia sedang diet kepada Naruto.

"Eh memang enak dan apa itu diet"ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Diet itu di lakukan untuk menjaga badan agar tidak gemuk dan kalau mau ni"ucap Kisara memberi tahu lalu dia menjulurkan saladnya ke arah Naruto dan Naruto menerimanya.

"Oh begitu,baiklah akan kucoba"ucap Naruto mengambil sendok yang ada di piring salad itu tapi sebuah keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya dan dia komat kamit terlebih dahulu berdoa agar tidak mati dan apa lah.

'Semoga aku tidak mati dan juga semoga rasanya enak!Aku tidak mau mati muda aku belum menemukan kebahagian dan kedamaian dan juga aku ingin bersama dengan Kisara-chan lebih lama lagi'ini komat kamit seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak mau mati karena dia akan memakan sayuran yang tidak di sukainya sementara satu Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya hanya geleng geleng kepala dengan sikap Naruto yang kelewat batas dan Naruto mulai mengambil sayuran dengan sendoknya dengan perlahan sementara Kisara dan Yoshino yang melihat itu terlihat menahan tawa dengan sikap Naruto dan Naruto memasukan sayuran ke mulutnya dan tiba tiba saja.

"Ahh tolong aku akan mati Kisara-chan Yoshino-chan tolong"ucap Naruto sembari terguling guling di lantai dengan tangan memegangi lehernya yang tidak apa apa.

"Naruto-kun ka-"ucap Kisara terputus.

"Aku akan mati tolong siapa saja tolong"ucap Naruto meminta tolong dengan masih berguling guling dan tangannya memegangi lehernya.

"Wakwau!Bapa Mana Bapa?!"ucap seorang anak berpakaian kemeja hijau dan topi hijau celana bahan hitam dan hal itu membuat Kisara dan Yoshino kaget sementara Naruto masih terguling guling seperti tadi.

'Eh siapa dia?'pikir Yoshino kaget.

'Anak yang waktu malam tadi bagaimana dia bisa masuk'pikir Kisara bingung.

"K-Kisara-chan tolong air aku butuh air"ucap Naruto lemah dan memelas.

"Ini Naruto-kun"ucap Kisara memberikan segelas air kepada Naruto dan Naruto segera menegaknya sampai habis.

"Terima kasih Kisara-chan kau memang baik"ucap Naruto sudah mulai pulih lalu dia melihat seorang anak berpakaian hijau dengan topi hijau dan celana bahan hitam.

'Cepat sekali dia berganti pakaian seingatku dia tadi pakai baju ungu dan bagaimana dia bisa masuk'pikir Naruto bingung dengan anak yang selalu muncul tiba tiba.

"Hei nak kenapa kau ada di sini dan apa yang kau ingin kan?"ucap Naruto bertanya sementara Yoshino dan Kisara mereka masih terkejut.

"Bapa Mana Bapa"ucap sang anak kecil.

"Mungkin bapa mu sedang mencari mu atau mungkin juga bapa mu berada di rumah mu dan mengkhawatirkan mu lebih baik kamu kembali"ucap Naruto kepada anak kecil yang sering muncul tiba tiba.

"Wakwau!Bapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak sang anak kecil sembari berlari ke arah pintu keluar dengan tangan di atas setelah dia berada di depan pintu dia membukanya setelah menurunkan tangannya dari atas kebawah untuk memegang gagang pintu tanpa berhenti berteriak dan lalu dia keluar setelah menutup pintunya lagi dan masih terdengar suara teriak sang anak kecil.

"Bapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"ini lah teriak sang anak kecil yang masih terdengar.

Sementara tiga orang yang melihat itu sweatdrop tingkat stadium akhir dan mereka membatin bersamaan dengan batinan yang sama juga.

'Anak yang aneh'batin mereka bertiga.

Sementara Bijuu yang ada di dalam diri Naruto dia juga sama sweatdrop tingkat stadium akhir dan dia juga membatin yang sama juga.

Kisara yang sudah sadar"Naruto-kun kau tahu siapa dia?"ucap Kisara bertanya bertanya tentang anak kecil tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu Kisara-chan lebih baik kita selesaikan makan dulu"ucap Naruto kepada Kisara dan mereka melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda.

"Ehm Kisara-chan kalau boleh tahu apa ada pekerjaan di kota ini"ucap Naruto bertanya tentang pekerjaan.

"Banyak sih tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun bekerja di perusahaan ku bagaimana mau?"ucap Kisara mengusulkan.

"Eh Kisara-chan punya perusahaan memang apa pekerjaannya Kisara-chan"ucap Naruto tertarik dari pada dia tidak kerja dia tidak mau membebani Kisara.

"Membasmi Gastrea jika muncul di area Tokyo ini"ucap Kisara sementara Naruto yang medengar itu segera berkata.

"Aku mau Kisara-chan"ucap Naruto mantap karena pekerjaan itu sejalan dengan tugasnya di dunia itu.

"Tapi sebelum itu Naruto-kun harus menjadi petugas sipil terlebih dahulu baru bisa masuk"ucap Kisara memberi tahu syaratnya.

"Bagaimana caranya menjadi petugas sipil?"ucap Naruto ingin tahu cara menjadi petugas sipil.

"Naruto-kun hanya perlu mendaftar ke menteri pertahanan dan kau juga akan bertemu dengan pemimpin area Tokyo"ucap Kisara memberi tahu.

"Ah aku tidak mengerti dengan yang seperti itu"ucap Naruto frustasi karena dia tidak mengerti.

"Jangan di pikirkan nanti aku akan mengantarkan Naruto-kun dan mendaftarkan Naruto-kun dan satu lagi kau harus menunjukan sedikit kemampuan Naruto-kun agar bisa menentukan posisi peringkat dan juga layak atau tidaknya Naruto-kun menjadi seorang petugas sipil"ucap Kisara memberi penjelasan.

"Ok dan masalah kemampuan tenang saja"ucap Naruto bersemangat lalu mereka menyelesaikan makanan mereka.

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

"Naruto-kun nanti aku mau sekolah setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku jemput ya"ucap Kisara kepada Naruto sementara Yoshino dia diam.

"Ya Kisara-chan"ucap Naruto membalas memang suasana masih pagi tapi mereka sudah keluar Naruto memakai baju yang sering di pakainya tentu saja di mandi setelah makan dan Yoshino dia memakai baju hijau seperti kelinci yang mempunyai hodie yang menutupi seluruh wajah dan dan di bagian pinggang mempunyai gantelan yaitu ekor kelinci.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat"ucap Kisara kepada Naruto dan Yoshino lalu mereka pun meninggalkan rumah.

**Di Perlajalanan**

Di sebuah jalan seperti komplek terlihat tiga orang yang sepertinya sedang mengobrol anak kecil berposisi di tengah tengah antara dua remaja yang berbeda gender itu mereka adalah Kisara,Yoshino,Dan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun apa kau sanggup jadi petugas sipil?"tanya Kisara tentang kesanggupannya menjadi petugas sipil.

"Jangang khawatir Kisara-chan masalah itu jangan di pikirkan"ucap Naruto membalas pertanyaan Kisara.

**Di Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto**

"Engh"lenguhan berat di sebuah tempat yang semuanya orange dan ada sepuluh monster yang besar tetapi ada satu monster yang paling besar mereka adalah Bijuu ada Shukaku No Ichibi,Matatabi No Nibi,Isobu No Sanbi,Son No Yonbi,Kokou No Gobi,Saiken No Rokubi,Choimei No Nanabi,Gyuki No Hachibi,Kurama No Kyubi,Dan yang terakhir Bijuu terkuat Bijuu **Juubi No Ookami** mereka semua adalah monster yang mampu menghancurkan dunia dengan kekuatan mereka apa lagi jika itu **Juubi No Ookami **dia mampu menghancurkan sebuah dunia hanya dengan sedikit kekuatannya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah sadar"ucap Kurama yang masih menutup matanya lalu seluruh Bijuu pun matanya terbuka dan sempurna.

"Eh Kurama apa yang terjadi"ucap Saiken bertanya.

"Kalian pingsan semua termasuk Juubi"ucap Kurama memberi tahu.

"Juubi?"bingung Gyuki.

"Lihat itu!"ucap Kurama sembari menunjuk monster paling besar di antara mereka semua.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh"kaget delapan Bijuu yang melihat apa yang di tunjuk Kurama.

Sementara Juubi yang melihat itu menggeram"Ada apa dengan kalian semua?"ucap Juubi geram.

"Tidak ada"balas Gyuki.

"Kurama ceritakan apa yang terjadi"ucap Matatabi ingin tahu.

Dengan helaan nafas Kurama mulai berbicara"Saat Naruto menggunankan jurus **Kami No Fuin:** **Seimei In'Yan No Futatsu No Keiro(Teknik Penyegelan Tuhan:Dua Jalur Kehidupan Ying Yang) **kita semua kehabisan chakra dan kita mengumpulkan lagi chakra untuk membantu Naruto menggunakan **Rikudo No Fuinjutsu:Sealing Technique The Holly(Teknik Penyegelan Rikudo:Teknik Segel Cahaya)** dan kita kehabisan chakra lalu kita semua pingsan karena Naruto sudah mati dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa lagi dan saat aku terbangun aku merasakan kalau dunia ini bukan dunia Shinobi yang penuh dengan chakra aku tidak tahu dimana kita sekarang berada tapi yang aku rasakan di sini tidak ada sama sekali yang namanya chakra tetapi aku merasakan yang namanya Youki atau pun senjutsu itu juga bukan dari manusia aku merasakan Youki saat Naruto melawan yang namanya Gastrea dan juga Naruto masih hidup dan anehnya dia bersama anak kecil yang bernama Yoshino dan dia tinggal dengan wanita yang bernama Tendo Kisara yang dia selamatkan saat melawan Gastrea"ucap Kurama memberi penjelasan kepada Bijuu yang lain.

"Jadi kita tak ada di dunia Shinobi lagi begitu"ucap Saiken.

"Ya"balas Kurama singkat.

"Jadi siapa yang membuat Naruto hidup kembali dan memindahkannya ke dunia yang berbeda?"tanya Matatabi.

"Entahlah kita tunggu saja Naruto yang menjelaskan kita di sini hanya perlu membantunya karena Rikudo-jiji mempercayainya dan kau juga Juubi"ucap Kurama sembari melihat Juubi yang bosan.

"Ya ya"balas Juubi malas.

"Oh ya satu lagi Naruto dia pasti akan ke sini untuk meminta persetujuan kita karena dia akan mengeluarkan kemampuannya untuk menjadi apa itu aku lupa namanya"ucap Kurama sembari berpikir.

"Oh ya petugas sipil untuk menentukan peringkatnya"ucap Kurama yang sudah ingat.

"Apa tugasnya untuk menghancurkan dunia jika dia jadi petugas sipil"ucap Juubi semangat empat lima dan dia berkata lagi"Jika iya aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan seluruh kekuatan ku kepadanya"ucap Juubi lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak"ucap Kurama kesal.

"Yah"ucap Juubi kecewa.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu saja dia"ucap Kurama dan delapan Bijuu yang lain hanya menganguk sementara Juubi.

"Hoi Kurama apa kau tidak bosan terkurung seperti ini?"tanya Juubi malas tapi di acuhkan oleh Kurama dan yang lain juga mengacuhkan Juubi.

"Sialan kalian mengacuhkanku"ucap Juubi geram.

"Hiii aku takut monster tua sudah marah"ucap Gyuki mengejek.

"Diam kau!"ucap Juubi marah dan terjadilah adu omong antar Bijuu.

**Kembali Ke Dunia Nyata**

Terlihat di depan sebuah gerbang besi ada tiga orang dua remaja yang berbeda gender dan satu anak kecil mereka adalah Kisara,Naruto,Dan Yoshino lalu datang laki laki berbadan tegap dengan pakaian ala seorang tentara berwarna hijau.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ketua badan keamanan sipil Tendo?"ucap laki laki berbadan tegap itu hormat.

"Aku ingin mendaftarkan orang yang aku pilih untuk menjadi petugas sipil"ucap Kisara membalas sementara Naruto dan Yoshino mereka lebih memilih diam karena mereka tidak terlalu mengerti dengan hal seperti itu berbeda dengan Yoshino yang diam Naruto dia membatin.

'Ini toh yang di sebut badan keamanan'pikir Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ikuti saya"ucap tentara atau bisa di sebut JASDF itu dan lalu Kisara Naruto dan Yoshino mengikutinya walaupun masih pagi matahari masih belum nampak sepenuhnya tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi awal aktifitas.

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

"Silahkan masuk sini"ucap tentara itu mempersilahkan Naruto Kisara dan Yoshino untuk masuk sebuah ruangan yang di tutup tapi sebelum itu.

"Naruto-kun aku akan ke sekolah dulu kau ikuti saja petugas itu"ucap Kisara sembari melihat kea rah tentara tadi sementara sang petugas menganguk tanda mengerti.

"Ha'I Kisara-chan"jawab Naruto sementara Yoshino dia diam tidak menjawab tapi dia menganguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu,Jaa Ne"ucap Kisara sembari melegang berjalan untuk keluar dari badan keamana sipil untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Tunggu Kisara-chan"ucap Naruto kepada Kisara dan Kisara berhenti dan melihat Naruto sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"tanya Kisara.

"Bawa ini bersamamu"ucap Naruto sembari merogoh kantong ninjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai cabang tiga itu adalah senjata Tou-sannya yang dulu saat dia melawan Uchiha Obito murid dari Uchiha Madara sang Dewa Shinobi kedua setelah Hashirama Senju dan saat itu Obito menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi Naruto yang melawan Obito di bantu oleh Ayahnya sang Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato dan Nindaime Hokage Senju Tobirama.

**Flahsback**

Terlihat di sebuah tanah tandus yang dulunya indah kini hancur berantakan terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang kesakitan ada juga yang sedang menyaksikan dan ada empat orang yang sedang bertarung mereka adalah Minato,Naruto,Tobirama,Dan Obito mereka berhadapan Minato,Naruto,Dan Tobirama sedang berhadapan dengan Obito yang sedang memegang tongkat lalu Minato yang sedang berhadapan dengan Obito berkata sesuatu.

"Naruto kau gunakan Rasengan mu"ucap Minato kepada anaknya atau Uzumaki Naruto.

"Untuk apa?"tanya Naruto bingung karena serangan macam apapun tidak terhadap Obito yang sudah menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi bahkan Rasen Shuriken di gabungkan dengan Amatarasu milik Sasuke seakan tidak berefek apa apa kenapa tidak berefer apa apa karena Gudou Dama milik Obito selalu melindunginya dari serangan macam apapun.

"Gunakan saja kita akan gunakan serangan kombinasi"ucap Minato memberi tahu lalu dia melihat Nindaime hokage Senju Tobirama lalu Naruto pun membuat Odama Rasenggan.

"Sudah Siap"ucap Naruto memperlihatkan Odama Rasengannya.

"Kita gunakan hiraishin pengalihan"ucap Tobirama memberi intruksi.

"Naruto kau kantongi ini"ucap Minato sembari menyerahkan kunai cabang tiga dan Naruto mengambilnya lalu memasukannya ke kantong ninjanya.

"Gaki kau kemari"ucap Tobirama menyuruh Naruto mendekat ke arahnya dan Naruto pun mendekatinya.

"Aku dan Minato akan menjadi pengalih perhatian dan saat dia tertuju pada kami berdua Minato akan memindahkan mu dengan segel Hiraishin yang berada di kunai yang di berikan oleh ayahmu karena dia telah menandai segel hiraishin di tubuh dia karena kunai tadi sebagai perantara untuk menyambungkan dengan segel yang berada di tubuh dia dan saat kau sudah di pindahkan kau lepaskan lah jurus mu padanya kau akan di pindahkan ke belakang tubuhnya karena bola hitam itu hanya akan melindungi pada bagian yang akan di serang tapi itu juga jika terlihat"ucap Tobirama menjelaskan dan Naruto mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kita mula"ucap Minato lalu Minato dan Tobirama maju secara berputar Tobirama ke kiri dan Minato ke kanan sementara Obito hanya memandang bosan mereka.

"Kalian tidak akan mungkin menang"ucap Obito mengejek.

"Naruto kita mulai"ucap Minato berteriak lalu Minato mengeluarkan jurus Odama Rasenggan dan Tobirama dia mengeluarkan Jurus airnya.

"Odama Rasenggan"ucap Minato menyebutkan nama jurusnya.

"Suiton:Suiryuudan"ucap Tobirama menyebutkan nama jurusnya sementara Obito dia hanya menganggap itu lemah dan saat kedua serangan yang kuat itu mengarah pada Obito ada sebuah pelindung hitam yang melindunginya dari dua arah.

Sementara Minato dan Tobirama membatin'Bagus'batin mereka berdua.

Dan dua jurus yang kuat itu akhirnya bertabrakan dengan pelindung hitam milik Obito.

'BLLARRR'suara ledakan di tempat Obito tadi suara ledakan yang di sebabkan oleh dua jurus yang berbenturan dengan sebuah pelindung hitam.

'Sekarang'batin Minato dan Tobirama bersamaan.

Sementara di tempat Naruto dia sudah siap jika di teleport kapan saja.

"Hiraishin"teriak lantang Minato dan itu membuat Naruto bersiap sementara Obito dia masih mempertahankan pelindung hitamnya di dua arah tidak memperdulika bagian yang lain karena yang di serang bagian kiri dan kanannya.

'Sring'di tempat Naruto tadi sudah tidak ada Naruto lagi dan Naruto sudah berada di belakang sembari melayangkan Rasenggannya ke punggung Obito sementara Obito tidak melihat Naruto di tempatnya di sudah di tipu Naruto ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya.

'Sial,Aku di tipu'batin Obito karena dia sudah tertipu dan dia tidak bisa melindungi bagian belakangnya.

Dan Obito terpental sangat jauh meninggalkan Gudou Damanya.

"Berhasil"teriak Naruto.

Sementara di tempat Obito dia sudah berdiri kembali seakan tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Menarik kalian mampu mengenai ku"ucapnya mengejek sementara Naruto,Tobirama,Dan Minato mereka hanya diam memikirkan serangan yang akan mereka lancarkan lagi.

**Flashback End**

"Apa ini Naruto-kun"ucap Kisara yang sudah menerima senjata Naruto dan dia bingung dengan bentuknya bercabang tiga.

"Itu senjata ku"ucap Naruto membalas.

"Untuk apa?"ucap Kisara bertanya.

"Senjata itu akan menjadi pemanggil ku jika kau membutuhkan ku kau hanya perlu mengoyangkannya saja beberapa kali dan aku akan langsung ada di hadapan mu secepat kilat"ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum dan hal itu membuat Kisara memerah.

"Baik Naruto-kun kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"ucap Kisara setelah memasukannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya sebenarnya dia membawa pedang.

"Biar aku antar"ucap Naruto kepada Kisara.

"Eh memang bisa?"tanya Kisara.

"Kau tinggal memberi tahu nama tempatnya"ucap Naruto.

"SMA MAGATA nama tempatnya"ucap Kisara memberi tahu sementara Yoshino dan Petugas masih setia berdiam diri menunggu.

"Kalau begitu pegang tangan ku"ucap Naruto kepada Kisara lalu Kisara mendekat ke arah Naruto dia bukan memegang tangan Naruto tapi malah memeluk tangan Naruto dan Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan itu dan dia juga benar benar tidak mengerti tentang wanita dan cinta walaupun dia sudah berubah dari asal asalan,bodoh,atau yang lain saat dia di dunia Shinobi tetapi kini Naruto telah berubah walaupun ada beberapa yang belum berubah seperti ketidak pekaan terhadap wanita dan masalah percintaan lalu tidak mengerti sifat wanita yang suka berubah rubah jika membicarakan kepintaran jangan di tanya dia bisa berpikir jauh berpikir seperti seorang Shikamaru atau klan Nara yang terkenal akan kepintarannya yang di atas rata rata kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi pintar karena _**Kami-sama **_lah yang telah merubahnya.

"Bersiaplah Kisara-chan oh iya dan Yoshino-chan tunggu bersama petugas itu ya"ucap Naruto tersenyum lalu Yoshino pun menganguk sementara sang petugas juga bingung dan akhirnya dia menganguk.

"Kita berangkat"ucap Naruto sementara Kisara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

'SRING'di tempat yang tadi Naruto dan Kisara kini hanya meninggalkan seberkas cahaya orange Kisara dan Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat hanya dalam hitungan detik dan hal itu membuat petugas yang berada di sebelah Yoshino terkejut bukan main bagaiman tidak dua orang menghilang dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya dan yang paling mengejutkan hanya dalam satu detik berbeda dengan Yoshino dia memang sudah tahu tentang jurus yang tadi Naruto pakai.

"T-Tidak mungkin?Bagaimana bisa?"petugas JASDF.

"Itu kekuatan Naruto-san"ucap Yoshino memberi tahu kepada petugas JASDF.

"Maksudnya?"ucap petugas JASDF masih tidak mengerti.

"Itu salah satu kemampuannya Hiraishin perpindahan secepat cahaya"ucap Yoshino memberi tahu dengan lebih mudah.

"Bagaimana bisa manusia melakukan seperti itu?"ucap petugas JASDF itu lagi.

"Sudah lah jangan di pikirkan lebih baik kita menunggunya saja"ucap Yoshino dan petugas JASDF pun menganguk tapi petugas JASDF itu membatin.

'Dia orang yang hebat jika dia jadi petugas sipil pasti akan sangat membantu'pikir petugas JASDF itu kagum.

**Sementara Di Tempat Naruto Dan Kisara**

Mereka berdua tiba di sebuah halaman yang megah dengan sebuah gedung tempatnya sepi orang mereka ada di atap sekolah dan di bawah banyak anak anak yang sedang berjalan dan ada juga yang sedang mengobrol cuaca pagi jam 08.00 Kisara masuk tapi sekarang baru jam 07.04 Naruto masih diam menunggu Kisara bergerak kenapa Kisara tidak bergerak karena dia sangat shock tingkat stadium akhir.

"N-Naruto-kun ini hanya mimpi kan dan bagaimana bisa?"ucap Kisara shock berat karena dia tadi sedang memeluk Naruto dan satu detik kemudian di sudah di sini bagaimana bisa mereka berpindah tempat hampir tidak mungkin untuk di hitung.

"Tentu saja bisa waktu itu saja bisa"ucap Naruto masih setia menunggu Kisara melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi ini benar benar tidak mungkin kita berpindah tempat dalam kecepatan cahaya"ucap Kisara bingung.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini Kisara-chan"ucap Naruto bijak.

"Tapi tadi itu bagaimana?"ucap Kisara masih tidak mengerti.

"Sudah aku katakan aku bisa datang ke sisi Kisara-chan secepat kilat Kisara-chan hanya perlu menggoyangkan senjata tadi beberapa kali dan aku akan segera datang karena aku akan selalu melindungi mu menjaga mu menyayangi mu mencintai mu aku akan selalu ada untuk mu bahkan jika itu harus mempertaruhkan nyawa ku"ucap Naruto bijak di iringi angin yang kencang yang menerbangkan daun daun yang sudah jatuh dari pohonnya dan latar belakang yang menggambarkan putih dan Naruto yang di sinari oleh cahaya dari latar belakang putih itu dan wajah Naruto yang membuat Kisara merona dan kata kata Naruto benar benar berbeda dengan di dunia Shinobi dan Kisara kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto-kun No Baka"ucap Kisara sambil mengencangkan pelukannya dan menangis bukan menangis kesedihan tapi tangisan ke bahagian.

"Eh Kisara-chan kau menangis?Apa aku salah ya?Apa aku melukai mu dengan yang aku katakan tadi?"ucap Naruto gugup dia tidak menyadari apa yang dia katakan dan dia merasa bersalah karena membuat Kisara menangis.

"Baka"ucap Kisara di sela tangisannya lalu kembali berkata"Baka kalau Naruto-kun mati bagaimana dengan ku"ucap Kisara kesal di sela tangisannya.

"Oh itu toh,tenang saja Kisara-chan aku tidak akan mati kok dan juga aku tidak akan membiarkan Kisara-chan juga mati"ucap Naruto menenangkan lalu dia kembali berkata"Kisara-chan kau tidak mau berangkat sekolah?"tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah"ucap Kisara sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh iya Kisara-chan kalau di petugas sipil apa peringkat tertingginya?"tanya Naruto.

"Petugas sipil berIP ranking 1 tapi sampai saat ini belum ada yang mencapainya"ucap Kisara menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu"ucap Naruto mengerti lalu dia membatin.

'Sepertinya menarik'batin Naruto.

"Ya"balas Kisara.

"Kalau begitu Kisara-chan aku pergi dulu kasian Yoshino-chan di tinggal sendirian"ucap Naruto undur diri.

"Oh iya kalau begitu cepat lah kasian Yoshino-chan Naruto-kun"ucap Kisara mengingat Yoshino.

"Ya"jawab Naruto lalu Naruto bersiap dan berkata"Jaa Ne"ucap Naruto.

'**SRINGGG'**sebuah kilatan orange di tempat Naruto yang kini sudah tidak ada di tempat dan hal membuat Kisara penasaran bagaimana caranya Narutonya melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin seperti itu bergerak dalam kecepatan cahaya.

"B-Benar apa kata Naruto-kun dia bisa berpindah secepat kilat"kaget Kisara lalu dia pergi dari tempat itu menuju kelasnya.

**Di Tempat Naruto**

'**SRINGG'**tidak jauh dari tempat dua orang yang sepertinya sedang menunggu terlihat sebuah cahaya orange dan memunculkan sosok remaja pirang dan dia berjalan ke arah dua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama Yoshino-chan"ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak sama sekali gatal.

"Tidak apa"ucap Yoshino membalas.

Dan Naruto melihat ke arah petugas yang sepertinya sangat kaget.

"Petugas-san mari lanjutkan yang tadi"ucap Naruto kepada petugas itu yang sedang terkejut.

"Eh,oh kalau silahkan masuk sini untuk menemui menteri pertahanan sipil"ucap petugas itu menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk sebuah ruangan.

"Etto,petugas-san aku tidak mengerti jadi tolong bimbingannya"ucap Naruto meminta bimbingan.

"Kalau begitu ikuti saya"ucap petugas itu lalu dia membuka pintunya dan setelah pintu itu terbuka terlihat sebuah ruangan yang sangat megah dan terlihat banyak tentara yang berjajar di antara kiri dan kanan dan di ujung sana terlihat sebuah meja dan ada kursi yang membelakangi Naruto lalu petugas itu maju berjalan setelah hormat sebentara dan tentara yang berjajar pun memberi hormat dan Naruto mengikuti petugas itu setelah sampai di depan meja itu sang petugas berbicara.

"Touji-sama keamanan badan sipil tendo merekomendasikan seorang yang dia pilih untuk menjadi petugas sipil"ucap Petugas itu ke arah meja dengan tegap dan lalu kursi itu berputar dan terlihat pria tua yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

**Di Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto**

Terlihat beberapa monster yang sedang berkumpul melingkar tiba tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar.

"Oi Kurama kau kenapa?"tanya Gyuki bingung karena dari tadi Kurama terus berkata.

"Ini tidak bisa di percaya"begitulah perkataan Kurama dari tadi.

"Iya kau kenapa Kurama?"tanya Saiken.

"Ini tidak bisa di percaya"ucap Kurama lagi.

"Apanya yang tidak bisa di percaya?"tanya Gyuki.

"Naruto"ucap Kurama.

"Naruto?"bingung para Bijuu.

"Kalian bisa lemparkan Bijuu Dama ke arah ku agar aku bangun"ucap Kurama masih dengan mata melebar.

Sementara Juubi yang mendengar itu menjadi semangat empat lima.

"Tentu saja"ucap Juubi semangat.

"Apa kau yakin Kurama?"ucap Matatabi memastikan.

"Ya"ucap Kurama.

Lalu para Bijuu membuat Bijuu Dama yang sangat besar sebesar gunung kecuali Juubi sebesar tubuhnya yang mampu meratakan sebuah Negara.

"Apa kau siap Kurama?"ucap Gyuki.

"Ya"balas Kurama tidak perduli dengan ajal yang ada di depan matanya.

"**Biju Dama"**teriak para Bijuu melepaskan Biju Dama buatan mereka dan mengarah ke arah Kurama dan saat mengenai Kurama.

"**Duarrrrrr"**ledakan yang amat sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dari Biju Dama yang pernah Juubi lempar ke arah para Shinobi karena saat itu Juubi melihat Rikudo Sennin dalam tubuh Naruto dan setelah ledakan itu menghilang terlihat Kurama yang sudah terkapar dan hendak pingsan dan lalu dia pingsan setelah berkata.

"I-i-ini tidak bisa di percaya"ucap Kurama sembari menahan sakit dan akhirnya dia pingsan.

"Apa kita diamkan saja dia?"tanya Gyuki.

"Ya"balas para Bijuu.

**Sementara Di Dunia Nyata**

Naruto kesakitan tapi di tahan dan dia sedang menunggu apa yang akan di katakana oleh pria yang ada di depannya.

* * *

**Update Nanti ya ^_^ dan kalau mau tau seperti A/N saya di atas**

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**dan oh saya lupa ngucapin ini pas chapter 1 "Sekian Dan Terima Kasih**


End file.
